There You'll Be
by HidekoChan90
Summary: Miroku and Sango are preparing for their wedding, but Miroku hadn't quite kept the womanizing down. They're friend Nelly recommends couples counceling, and Miroku has a stalker? What will life without the monk be like for Sango? Disclaimer: I own nothing!


A/N: OK, so this takes place after the last fan fiction about a month before the wedding! ^_^ But I will warn you, eventually you're going to need a box of tissues because it gets really sad. Well, last least I did ^_^ Anyway, it's time to sit back, relax and enjoy the show! Whoo ^_^

Miroku: YAY ^_^ *Pops popcorn*

By the way "Ring The Alarm" by Beyonce kind of reminds me of this story lol (I just discovered that)

Chapter 1

Sango was busy at work on the wedding invitations. In fact, she had worked nonstop on them since after graduation day. "Honey take a break. Chill out the wedding's not for another month." Miroku said, rubbing her shoulders.

Sango regarded him. "I know but I just want it to be perfect."

Miroku knew she had dreamt about her wedding day since she was a little girl. But weddings were much more complicated in the modern era, instead of the simple kimonos that were worn by brides in their era, modern brides had big intricate dresses, not to mention decorations, and what not. He took her hand. "I think we can save the invitations for later and go spend some time together, hm?" He smiled. "It's Friday…" He leaned in to kiss her neck.

Sango giggled. "Miroku…in the middle of the day?"

"Hey anytime's good for me." He chuckled. "Get started on them kids."

Sango playfully slapped him in the chest. "Wait until I'm _Mrs. _Keseki first, lecher." She kissed him then.

Nelly walked down the stairs. "Don't you two ever take a break?"

"Nope." Miroku replied laughing.

Sango blushed, she didn't want everyone to know about their sexual life. It was embarrassing. Well to her it was, Miroku didn't seem phased by it.

Miroku groaned. He had to get to work. He really despised having to leave his fiancé, he felt as if he was incomplete when he wasn't around her. But that was alright because in a months she would be his wife and most importantly she could give him that family he always wanted. He ran up to his room leaving Sango to her work on the invitations. She had one for the Harrisons, the Higurashi's of course, and her new friends at school like the Martin twins Kasumi and Yhori, and their boyfriends Wilmer and Jason. Even one for Mushin, though she wasn't sure if he was coming or not. She knew it meant a lot for Miroku for him to be there.

**Nelly sat down next Sango at the table. "I'm taking Amber out to dinner tonight. Miroku's right, Sango, maybe you should take a break and spend sometime with Miroku." He smiled. "You two haven't really been on a date in while, not since your engagement."**

**Sango agreed. He was right. They hadn't been out for quite sometime and Miroku really wanted to spend some time with her. Miroku entered the kitchen dressed in his work uniform. Sango stood up from the table. "Would you like to go out tonight? Maybe a movie or something?"**

Miroku smiled, surprised that she had approached him about it. "I was going to ask you the same. Of course I would love to." He held her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I'll be home at 8:00. I love you."

Sango smiled. "I love you too." She kissed him goodbye and he left.

"I wish me and Amber were like that." Nelly commented rather sadly.

Sango looked at him. "You and Amber have a great relationship."

"Yea, but you know how she is…" He trailed off before continuing. "She's preoccupied with other guys sometimes."

Sango knew how her friend was. Nelly must have still been upset over the Hamilton incident. That would take time to get over, she supposed. She and Miroku had decided to put the whole Jayceon and Raven fiasco behind them and just look forward to spending their future together.

Miroku sipped on his drink loudly receiving an annoyed stare from Sango. "That is incredibly annoying."

They weren't even half way through the movie and Miroku had already finished his large drink. They had decided to go see "Don't mess with the Zohan." (A/N: Love that movie. Lol). Miroku stood up. "Tell me if something' funny happens, I'm going to go get a refill."

Sango just sighed and watched him make his way out of the theatre. Sometimes he could be so retarded, but she loved him anyway.

Miroku allowed his eyes to adjust to the bright lights of the lobby. He rubbed them a few times and went over to the concession stand to refill his soda and impulsively buy a large tub of popcorn that he knew neither him nor Sango would finish.

He wasn't paying much attention as he stared down hungrily at the bucket of popcorn and knocked into someone. Popcorn scattered from the bucket and Miroku frowned. Damn it. Oh well he still had over half a bucket full. He looked up and the woman smiled at him. "Sorry."

Miroku blinked a few times. "It's alright, miss."

She could hardly believe how handsome he was. His deep dark blue eyes, jet black hair, and the sexiest smoothest voice she had ever heard. Miroku was about ready to advance ahead of her when she called out to him. He turned around, he really didn't want to get in a conversation with this girl, but he couldn't be rude. "Excuse me…" She said timidly.

"Yes?"

"My name is Beyonce." She giggled.

"That's a nice name. My name's Miroku." He said giving her a charming grin. He realized that he had already missed ten minutes of his movie and Sango was probably wondering about him. "I really must go." He said hurrying off. He didn't want to be caught talking to the girl. She was pretty, and if Sango caught him talking to a pretty girl he wasn't sure if he would have a head left.

Beyonce just watched him run down the long hallway and dash back into the theatre 5.

Sango saw him re-enter the movie theater, this time with a large bucket of popcorn and a drink. She was amazed. They had went to dinner _before_ the movie and he was still hungry?

Miroku shoveled a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "It has butter on it." He smiled and chewed loudly on his popcorn.

Sango let out a low giggle. "You are such a mess."

He sat down beside her, passing the bucket over to her. Sango really didn't want to hold it, she already had her purse to keep track of, she didn't need an oversized bucket of popcorn to add to it. "Hold this." Miroku said, reaching over and grabbing a handful, shoveling it into his mouth and then holding her hand into a greasy, buttery embrace.

Sango turned her face up. Miroku was so clueless sometimes. She smiled nonetheless and tried to ignore his slippery hands. "What took you so long?"

"Uh…" He paused, shoveling more popcorn into his mouth as he thought of a good excuse. He wasn't going to tell her a pretty girl had stopped to flirt with him, that was like committing suicide. He swallowed. "Long line." He smiled over at her.

Sango just eyed him. Well, it was Friday night, and not to mention knowing Miroku, he probably had gotten lost. She looked down and wiped her greasy hands on her skirt. "Miroku use a napkin."

"I didn't grab any." Miroku said, keeping his eyes on the movie screen. Sango rolled her eyes. Miroku was always just…so…Miroku.

Miroku laughed loudly, as he tossed his empty drink into the trashcan, threw back his head and pored the last bits of popcorn in and tossed that away as well. "That was a funny movie."

Sango giggled. "Adam Sandlar is cute."

"Not as cute as me." Miroku said with a smirk. He was surprised to see the same woman he had seen earlier still sitting out in the lobby. She regarded him and smiled. Oh wow there he was again. Sadly her heart sank. He was with another woman. She frowned. Well there goes her shot with that sexy man. She supposed there would be others, but not one quite that striking.

Miroku had noticed that she kept staring. He tried to look away but he couldn't. It was like a train wreck, he couldn't stop staring. Sango allowed her anger to boil as they exited the theatre. Miroku didn't seem to notice Sango had become angry. He opened the car door for her and then made his way to the other side and sat in behind the wheel.

She looked over at him. "Who was that girl in the theatre?" She eventually asked as they exited the parking lot.

"Huh?" Miroku glanced her. "What are you talking about? What girl?"

"That woman. What was the interaction you had with her?" Sango asked, knowing that he knew what she was talking about.

"I had no interaction with her. Geez, she was just looking at me. She probably thinks I'm cute!" Miroku said.

"You were staring at her 2." Sango accused.

"Kind of hard not to when you can feel a woman's eyes boring into you." He said, jokingly.

Sango looked out the window. "You enjoy it, don't you?"

"Well I'm not going to say I don't." Miroku replied truthfully. "Sango, c'mon you know I love you."

Sango didn't turn to face him, just kept a steady gaze out the window. She glanced down at her ring. Did she really trust him? Did she really believe that he loved her and only her? They definitely had _not_ worked out all the kinks in their relationship. How could they? There was too many.

"Sango…" Miroku said.

"I know I shouldn't be jealous, but why can't you just keep your hands to yourself?"

Miroku sighed. "Sango, why do we have to keep going through this?"

"Yea. Why do we have to keep going through this?" Sango said. Maybe she was over reacting, but she didn't care. She never thought she was pretty to begin with and when he stared at other women it made her feel insecure, and scared that she was going to lose him. But with her uncontrollable jealousy streak, she could lose him anyway.

"I wasn't staring at her." Miroku said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"You're such a liar." She said. "Let me out."

"What?" Miroku asked. "I'm not lying." Ok, well he was lying. Yes he was staring at the girl who had called herself Beyonce. But he was only human, he was only male, what did she expect?

"I said let me out!" She growled angrily.

"Let you out? Sango it's dark out there." Miroku protested.

Sango regarded him crossly. "I can take care of myself. I said let me out."

"You know what? Fine!" He stopped the car. They weren't that far away from the mansion, and if she wanted out he would let her out.

Sango opened the door angrily and slammed it, hard. Sending a shock through his entire body. She must have been really pissed. But why? He hadn't really done anything. Sango might have criticized him for his lechery, but she had a jealousy problem. Of course so did he, but that was different…somehow.

He parked, rather recklessly, his tires screeched. He got out of his car, slammed the door and angrily stomped his way into the mansion. Sango could really set him off sometimes. It was late, fast approaching midnight. Maybe he shouldn't have left her out there like that. But what was he supposed to do? She was insisting he let her out. Women could be so confusing, even for him. Miroku felt like a real jerk though when he had just allowed her to get out and drove away from her and left her out there to watch him speed away angrily. That wasn't the way a man was supposed to treat a woman. But he had really lost his temper.

Nelly watched him as he entered the mansion and angrily made his way up the stairs. He stopped him half way. "Hey bro, what's wrong?"

Miroku turned to face him. "Sango doesn't trust me." He said, simply not really wanting to get engaged in a conversation about it.

Amber scowled at the monk. "What did you do to her this time? I can only guess…"

Miroku sighed and came back down the stairs and took a seat at the kitchen table, all in one swift motion. "She seems to think I was staring at another woman in the theater."

Nelly raised an eyebrow. "Were you?"

"No!" He protested, non-convincingly. "Well…" He trailed off. "Not really." He received blank stares from Amber and Nelly. How can you not really stare at someone? You either stare, or you don't, there was no "not really" about it.

Miroku sighed, defeated. "The woman was looking at me. I couldn't help but notice. I had came out earlier to get a refill on my drink and some popcorn and I accidentally bumped into her. She gave her name and asked me for mine and I gave it to her but returned back to the movie." He paused. "Very quickly I might add. That's all that happened."

Amber looked at him. "And Sango caught you staring at the woman…when?"

"When we left." Miroku replied. "I don't know why the woman was hanging around, but she seemed awfully obsessed with me ever since we had met out in the lobby. I tried to explain things to Sango, but…well you know how she can be." He finished.

Nelly chuckled. "It sounds to me that you two better go to a little couples counseling."

"Couples counseling?" Miroku asked, inquisitively.

"Yes." Nelly answered. "It's not really a big deal, you just go and talk to someone about your problems. It's kind of like therapy, but for couples."

Miroku laughed. "I know my woman, and she is _never_ going to agree to that."

Amber scowled. "First of all, if you stopped calling her 'your woman' she might actually listen to you. That's why Kagome and Inu Yasha have so many problems, he uses that term to freely and women don't like that."

Nelly rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Miroku and Sango have issues because he's a flirtatious jerk."

Miroku looked up at him. "I resent that remark. I have been undoubtedly faithful to her…well since the whole Raven fiasco." He paused for a moment and Amber and Nelly continued just to stare at him. "And also I must say that Sango is at fault here too. She has a very bad jealousy streak."

Hayden smiled from the stairs. "I can hardly blame her."

The three of them turned to face her. She just smiled and pulled a glass from the cupboard. "You're a handsome guy, Miroku. Her jealousy should be taken as a compliment. I know I'd be jealous if another girl looked at you if you were my man." She giggled girlishly, and jogged up the steps, letting her eyes linger on him for a second or two.

Miroku pointed at the staircase that Hayden had disappeared to. "See, that's what I'm talking about. _They_ flirt with me, I don't pay them any mind, yet Sango still gets jealous."

"Couples counseling." Nelly diagnosed. "It's the only thing that is going to fix your problems."

Amber sat down next to him. "Just talk to Sango about it. She's a very rational girl when she isn't angry and I'm sure she would agree to go. You two love each other, and deep down inside her I'm sure she knows that too. She wants to work things out just as bad as you do, so I'm sure if you talk to her, she will agree."

Miroku nodded. "You're right. Thanks guys."

Nelly stood up and Amber fell into place beside him as they strolled towards the staircase. "Are you going to wait up on Sango?"

Miroku nodded. "I feel guilty for leaving her out there, but she's a strong girl. She can take care of herself. I'll just wait up until she comes home, it shouldn't be too much longer."

Nelly and Amber nodded and headed up the stairs, leaving Miroku to wait, lonely, in the kitchen.

Chapter 2

Stupid Jerk. The nerve of him just speeding off like that! She shivered. It was the beginning of July but the coastal air made it a bit chilly at night. Or maybe it was her loneliness. She wasn't sure, maybe a combination. She was still mad at the monk, even though she longed to be near him still How did that always happen to her? Sango made her way closer to the mansion.

Miroku hadn't dropped her off the far, but she could hardly believe he had sped away like that. She could hardly believe he had actually _done_ it. It wasn't quite the reaction she wanted, but when he did it, anger got the best of her and she was the one who actually chose to get out of the car. It's not like he made her or anything, so who was to blame? Both of them probably.

Suddenly, she saw figure approach her. She stood her guard. He got closer and his face was illuminated by a street lamp. It was Jayceon! She was almost happy to see him. "Jayceon?"

"Sango! Hey, I thought that was you." Jayceon smiled happily. "Do you have any idea what time it is? It's almost midnight. What are you doing out so late?" He interrogated. He knew it probably had something to do with that boyfriend of hers. He glanced at her hand and at the ring. Or fiancé, he corrected himself, sadly.

"Just going for a walk." Sango answered him, hoping he would buy it. She really wasn't up for a long conversation about a certain lecherous monk.

Jayceon chuckled. "In heels?"

Sango blushed. She was far too dressed up just to be taking a walk. He didn't buy it. "Me and Miroku got in this stupid fight." She admitted reluctantly.

Jayceon smiled at her. "You and Miroku are always having fights."

"I know…" Sango acknowledged looking away. "We're engaged…" Sango informed him, holding up her hand.

"Beautiful ring." He smiled, looking at the ring. "Congratulations."

Sango nodded. "Thank you." She paused for a moment. We just need to work out our problems. I mean…I want to marry him more than anything, but he's such a womanizer and tonight he was _staring_ at another woman at the theater." She said, a twinge of anger in her voice.

Jayceon smiled. "If I was with you and you looked as beautiful as you did tonight, my eyes would never stray away from you."

Sango looked away. "Thank you…"

"You know what you two need?" Jayceon asked, placing his hand over hers. She regarded him silently.

"Couples counseling." Jayceon told her with a small smile. "My cousin and his girlfriend went to a great counselor and he helped them work out the problems. They've been married for five years now."

Sango looked at him. "Couples counseling?"

Jayceon nodded. "It's just a session about twice a week or so, and you just go and try to work out your problems. I know it sounds like a load of bull, but it really works."

Sango smiled at him. "Thanks Jayceon, but I don't think Miroku would be up to it. He has far too much pride in himself to admit that he needs counseling." And Miroku needed far more counseling then just with his relationship. He needed one for his lechery, his jealousy, his thievery, his promiscuity…well OK, he had overcome the last two, but he was still a lecherous, overly-jealous jerk. Sometimes.

"If he loves you he will." Jayceon informed her. "You and Miroku really belong together, and he's the only thing that makes you happy, am I right?"

Sango nodded. "Of course."

He smiled. "Then talk to him about it. I'll get the number of the counselor from my cousin later and give it to you. I think his name was Dr. Morrow, but I'm not real sure."

"Thank you." Sango said again, she really had to get home. She had been gone far too long and she knew Miroku was probably worried. Or at least, she hoped he was. She turned from him and headed towards the mansion.

It wasn't too long before she stood at the front door and almost reluctantly walked in. She glanced at the kitchen table for a second or two before turning away.

Miroku stood up. "Sango…"

"What?"

"Look I'm really sorry." Miroku told her, holding her hands in his.

She held his gaze for a second or two before glancing away shyly. She really didn't like getting in serious conversations with Miroku because he was so unpredictable and she couldn't tell when he was going to do something perverted and just make her become even angrier.

"You actually stopped the car!" She leered up at him. "I didn't think you would actually do it!"

Miroku was shocked. "You insisted…" he stated, not sure of what else to say.

"You don't know anything about women, do you?" She asked.

Miroku grinned despite her angry disposition. That was just like him, to make light of everything! But isn't that what she loved about the houshi? Yes. He never, ever, took anything seriously. He had even joked around about his own death! "Maybe I just don't know anything about a certain woman. One who undoubtedly has my heart." He kissed her hand. "One who I love very much. And one was is very unpredictable." He smiled.

Sango stared back at him, shocked. How did he manage to do that? Suddenly she wasn't angry anymore. "I'm sorry, Miroku. For over-reacting." She said, looking up at him.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have been staring. Any man would have been lucky to be have been with you tonight, and I was being careless." Miroku told her, realizing that now he had her in a good mood and he could approach the question about the counseling. "I think I know what will help us…"

Sango looked at him, perplexed. "Yes?"

"Couples counseling." He said, with a small grin. Uh oh, here it comes. The speech about how she didn't want someone else telling _her_ what to do in _her_ relationship. He knew it was coming, he waited for it.

"I agree." She said, very simply.

Miroku was astounded, to say the least, that she had actually agreed, and without a fight. When he said she was unpredictable, he didn't know how right he was! "You mean…you agree?"

She nodded. "On my way home I ran into the Jayceon, he told me about it and I actually wanted to talk to you as well."

"That's great." Miroku smiled. "Know any good doctors around here?"

Sango shrugged. "Jayceon said he would give me the number tomorrow." She yawned. "I'm tired."

Miroku smiled. "Then let's go upstairs and try to get some sleep." He said, rather disappointed. He could think of other things he'd rather be doing than sleeping, but he didn't want to make her mad again. Apparently she thought him as nothing but a sexually-obsessed pervert sometimes, and sometimes, she was right. But there was much more to him than just that.

"I see you two have worked out your problems." Amber said happily, as she entered the kitchen the next morning, glad to see the demon slayer and the houshi actually getting along.

Miroku turned around from his position at the counter where he was actually helping his fiancé with breakfast for his sister. "Yep, and she actually agreed to the couples counseling." He beamed happily. "Who would have thought?"

Sango looked at Amber. "So you suggested we go see a couples counselor?"

Amber nodded. "Well, Nelly did actually."

Nelly peeked around the corner of the staircase and into the kitchen. "Give credit where credit is due, my love." He said, laughing.

Miroku brought his sister pancakes and a bottle of syrup. "Don't drown the poor things in the syrup, Shiori." He said with a small grin. "It makes you hyper."

Shiori looked up at him. "I told you the top fell off last time because _you_ didn't put it on right."

Miroku laughed. "That was hilarious, you should have seen the look on your face."

Shiori just glared at him. Such an annoying person to have for a brother, but nonetheless a good brother. She really had grown to admire Sango, and Sango had an unexplainable need to mother her. She wanted children just as bad as Miroku, but with their limited space on their floor that didn't look like it was going to happen until they found a new house to move into. A larger one than just their floor.

But Miroku hadn't bother to look, and that was also a source of their problems. They couldn't agree on a house to save their life. While Miroku was worried about price and value, Sango was more concerned with space and quality. Miroku didn't realize how much room children could take up. He was so impulsive sometimes.

Sango's phone rang from it's position on the table and Miroku looked it. "It's Jayceon…" he said none too enthusiastically.

"Oh!" Sango ran over and picked it up, answering it, all while handing Miroku napkins to tuck inside his shirt. Somehow his food found it's way more down his shirt than it did to his mouth. She didn't even know why she _needed_ children, she already had him to take care of. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sango. It's me!" Jayceon exclaimed happily. He was glad to hear her voice. "I was wondering if you still wanted the name of that doctor."

Sango looked down at Miroku. Yes, he had agreed and she figured they could really give it a shot. After all, if she was going to marry him and they were going to spend the rest of their life together, they defiantly wanted to work out their problems. "Yes, I do. What is it?"

Jayceon looked at the paper that his cousin had given him. "It's Dr. Kirby Morrow, he's on yuuyake drive on the eastern side of Tokyo." He gave her the number as well.

Sango thanked him, they quickly said her goodbyes and they hung up. Miroku peered up at her. "He sounded awfully happy to hear your voice."

"It's not my fault he still likes me." Sango said flatly.

Miroku just grinned. "I suppose it's not."

Nelly stood up from the table. "Well, I better go to work." He informed his friends and brought his dishes to the sink then turning around to grab his keys where he had left them on the table.

Amber stood at the door and waited for a kiss goodbye, but much to her, and everyone else's surprise, he didn't give her one. He just walked right out! Had they really become _that_ boring. Became so used to each other that they didn't even kiss each other goodbye anymore?

She could hardly believe it, and there she was just the previous night lecturing the poor houshi about his relationship with the demon slayer. At least they still missed each other when they weren't around one another. She could actually use a few hours away from Nelly every once in a while, and she was positive he felt the same way too. Maybe they also needed couples counseling! Who knows? They may not have had the same problems as Sango and Miroku but they definitely had the same amount of strain on their relationship, if not more.

After all, Amber had _cheated_ on Nelly. She had actually done something unfaithful, and it hurt her inside and out. She looked back at her friends, Miroku was preparing to leave for work and Sango had once again started on the dishes. "I was wondering…maybe me and Nelly could join you in the couples counseling."

Apparently, Dr Kirby Morrow was a busy man, but Sango had managed their first appointment, for the four of them, in the next week. Her life was very busy at this point, she was not only planning a wedding but now she was going to counseling for her relationship. Should she even still be planning a wedding with the problems that she and Miroku still had?

Well yes, of course. That's a stupid question. There was absolutely nobody out there for her except for him. They just needed some help to work out the rough areas in their relationship. And yes, maybe they had more than others, but that's what kept the relationship healthy. They would fight and make up, and that was the best part.

Amber, though, had some internal thoughts that she needed to openly speak about. She wanted to talk to someone about it, so she pulled herself up off her bed and made her way up to Sango's room. Nelly's coldness to her earlier that morning had left her almost frozen. The bad thing was, is that they weren't even fighting, it was like they had been married for 20 years and their relationship just had no spark anymore. They had lost it somewhere between that time at the lake in the feudal era, and now.

Amber knocked on the door timidly. "Sango?" She called to the taijiya inside.

Sango looked up from her book towards the door. "Come in." She said, folding over the page and placing the book beside her on the nightstand. Amber opened the door and walked through, making her way over to the bed and sitting down on it.

"I just wanted to talk to you, I've been kind of bothered all afternoon about Nelly's reaction to me this morning." Amber said truthfully.

Sango looked at the girl sympathetically. "Amber, Nelly loves you, you know that." She assured her friend.

"I know he loves me, but…" Amber trailed off, not sure of what to say. "What if my cheating on him with Hamilton has something to do with it?" She asked. "They say once the paper is crumpled up it can't be perfect again."

Sango nodded. "Yes. I mean, it could have something to do with it. But thanks to Hachi, you two have worked that problem out. And not to mention we are going to counseling next week and according to Jayceon, Dr. Morrow is a great doctor."

Amber smiled weakly. "Yes. I know. It's just…" She trailed off. She didn't want to tell her friend that she felt as if they had lost their spark in the relationship. While Amber and Nelly had no spark, Sango and Miroku had too much of a spark, which caused problems for both of them.

Amber just felt as if she didn't care anymore, and that frightened her, because she really loved Nelly, but they didn't seem to have that fire anymore in their relationship. She didn't even get jealous if he looked at another girl. It was ironic that her problems were because she _didn't_ get jealous, while her friend was having some issues because she _did_,

"It's just what?" Sango asked, she had waited a few minutes for Amber to respond, but she seemed to have gotten lost in her thoughts.

"It's just I feel like me and Nelly have become boring." Amber said, biting her lower lip.

Sango looked at her friend a bit perplexed. "Why do you say that?"

"Well you saw the way he was today. He just walked out this morning without even really saying goodbye." Amber said with a sad look coming to her face.

She was right. He did leave without much of a goodbye to Amber, he had more of a goodbye with Miroku then he had with her, which wasn't good. And despite her fight with Miroku last night, he had at least given her a long kiss goodbye before he left. Plus, he had only been gone for six hours and she already missed him. But Amber didn't really seem to miss Nelly that much, if any at all. "Well," Sango began not sure of what to say. "don't worry about it. We're all going to see that doctor next week and maybe things will be better." She tried to assure her. She didn't realize her friends problems were _that_ bad, she had really never taken notice.

"Thank you, Sango." Amber said, forcing a smile.

Sango stood up. "Your welcome, Amber." She said. Sango supposed that instead of reading she should really have been working on her invitations. Well at least mailing them out anyway. Hachi had agreed to stop by in the modern era later and pick up Mushin's invitation. Sango really had no family back in her time to worry about, she remembered grimly. But she supposed that didn't matter, she had made friends here and the Harrison's were almost like her family. Sakura had agreed to take her shopping for a wedding dress later that week and Brock had agreed to walk her down the aisle, Ayame would be the flower girl, while Souta would be the ring bearer. Yes, that part was already taken care of, but that was the easy part. The hard part was finding the right dress, finding the right decorations, and making sure everyone came to the wedding without a fight, which was next to impossible with their friends. There was always some kind of drama. But in the end, she knew somehow it would be all worth it. She would be Miroku's wife and that is something she had wanted for a very long time. She just hoped the counseling would help them work out their problems.

Chapter 3

Nelly sat in the lobby, twiddling his thumbs nervously. Amber looked over at him, annoyed. "That is nerve-wracking."

"Sorry." He uttered an apology. He really didn't like being there, but he had done it for Amber. She apparently felt as if she being ignored by him, but he didn't see how. Besides, it was kind of his fault. Nelly was the one who suggested that Miroku and Sango go to couples counseling, but he didn't mean him and Amber too. They didn't need it…did they?

Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango were still at the check-in desk waiting on a receptionist to verify their appointment. It had taken so long that even Miroku was now getting impatient. Finally, just before Sango completely lost her temper a woman came by and sat down. However, this just made Sango even angrier. As soon as she saw her, she recognized her! It was that woman from the movies! The one who was undressing Miroku with her eyes! Sango saw that Miroku's expression had indeed changed. It was a look mixed between surprise, and fear.

Beyonce smiled up at him. "Hey there. How are you?"

Miroku grinned back at her. "Hey there, I'm doing great."

Sango decided that now was a good time to butt in, before he really started flirting. "We're here to see Dr. Morrow." She told Beyonce, rather emotionlessly, with just the slightest hint of irritation.

"Oh! Right. The 6:00 appointment." Beyonce smiled back at the monk. "I recognized the name from the theater last week." She winked.

Miroku laughed nervously. Sango couldn't help it, she lost her temper. "You spoke to her?"

"No!" He paused. "I mean, not really. I just ran into her and she--" He stopped, there was no explaining to her when she was mad. And right now, she was mad, no she was more than mad. She was infuriated, livid, furious. Sango stomped away from him and sat down, irritably, in the chair.

Beyonce smiled and handed him a clipboard. "I can see why you need couples counseling." She handed him a pen. "You two fill out this survey, and Dr. Morrow will be with you shortly." She winked at him.

Oh Kami, was he ever cute? No he wasn't just cute, he was sexy. Too bad he had a girlfriend. She couldn't really blame her for being so jealous, he was insanely handsome and a lot of women probably flirted with him. Not to mention his voice, it sounded strangely like Dr. Morrow's. Beyonce had even had a slight crush on Kirby when he had hired her to be his receptionist. Of course she knew that was going nowhere fast because Kirby worked relentlessly. The guy hardly ever took a break, which is why he currently wasn't in a relationship himself. Yet, he gave other people relationship advice. It seemed strange to her at first, but a lot of couples had left his office a lot happier then they did when they came in, so apparently he knew what he was doing.

Nelly and Amber looked at the survey. "How often do you argue?" Nelly read aloud. He shrugged and looked at Amber.

"At least twice a week." She replied.

Miroku had put down at least five times a week. Sango looked at him. "We do not fight that often!"

Miroku grinned. "Yes we do. We're fighting right now." He laughed.

"No we're not!"

"We're arguing." He reminded her, matter-of-factly. Sango decided to be quiet, he irritated her. He had an answer for _everything_. It absolutely astounded her at times.

Nelly read on. "How many times a week do you have sex?" He laughed. "Never!"

Miroku laughed. "Twelve."

Sango glared at him. "We do not do it that much!"

"Do what?" Miroku questioned, dumbly, with a grin on his face.

"Be quiet." She said, turning away from him. "What's the next one?"

Nelly read the next question. "Do you have mutual friends?"

They both answered yes on that one and were interrupted by a voice from the door. "Are you guys ready?" Kirby asked.

Kirby made them sit in groups of two. He looked at both of their surveys. "Very different answers from the two different couples I see." He smiled. "And you all live together?"

Nelly nodded. "But we have separate rooms. I have a mansion."

Kirby nodded. "That's cool. Now in this mansion, is there a lot of privacy?"

Sango shook her head. "Nope."

Miroku looked at her. "There is plenty of privacy."

"No there's not!" She shot back at him.

Kirby chuckled. "Ok, this is good! Arguing is very healthy."

Miroku looked back at him puzzled. "It is?"

Kirby nodded. "Yes, it allows two people to get their emotions out and tell the other person how they feel. It keeps the lines of communication wide open." He looked down at the surveys.

Miroku had noticed that the guy sounded almost exactly like him, not to mention he sort of looked like him, but his hair was much lighter colored and his eyes were green. The resemblance was almost scary.

"I see that you two had very different answers for that one too. Amber and Nelly you said twice a week. That's fine, but not nearly often enough." Kirby told them. "Why do you not argue more often?" He asked, mostly keeping his eyes on Amber.

"Well," Amber began, not sure of how to answer him. She looked at Nelly, who was deep in thought too.

Nelly then shrugged and looked at the doctor. "I guess we really don't have anything to argue about."

Amber sighed. "Our relationship is bland."

Kirby nodded. "That will do it. But arguing and having disagreements actually keeps to relationship healthy. Now I'm not saying fighting, just an occasional argument is OK to have, because making up is the best part." He said grinning. "Isn't it?" He said looking at Miroku and Sango.

Sango blushed. "Uhm…"

Kirby looked down at their survey. "It says you argue 5 or more times a week."

Miroku laughed. "Yes making up is lots of fun."

"And you have sex twelve times a week or more?" Kirby asked, smiling. "I wish I could be that lucky."

Sango looked away from the doctor. "Miroku, I told you to change that."

"But it's the truth!" Miroku exclaimed.

"It is not!"

Kirby laughed. "Don't be embarrassed. It's alright. Why do you think you two argue all the time?"

"Because he flirts constantly." Sango replied.

Kirby looked at her then at Miroku. "And why do you think so?"

Miroku thought for a moment. "Because she gets jealous to easily."

"I do not!"

Miroku simply smiled, looked at Kirby and pointed to his fiancé. "See?"

Kirby laughed. "And you said you're getting married in a month?"

They both nodded. "Well," He said smiling. "You two need to come back for another session, you too Amber." He said winking at her, causing her to blush slightly. He handed them each a piece of paper. "These are some exercises I want you to do sometime between now and our next appointment."

Beyonce sat and watched from her position behind the receptionist's desk. Miroku had an incredibly sexy back end, and his body was to die for, and the way he walked absolutely drove her insane. She realized that he reminded her a lot of Kirby. The same voice, the same attitude, the same laugh. Only his hair and eyes were a bit different from Kirby's. But they were both insanely sexy to say the least.

Kirby walked out of his office and locked the back door. "Don't forget to lock up, Ms. Knowles. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he was gone. She had simply just nodded her acknowledgement, her mind was still on Miroku. She couldn't seem to get him off her mind. She had tried and tried to think of something else, anything else, but it never worked. Her mind drifted back to him.

She stood up. What good was it doing to sit here all night and think about him for? It was never going to happen. He obviously was in love with that short-tempered brunette he was with, even though, in her opinion, he deserved better.

Beyonce grabbed her purse off the chair, and stood up to walk away. She glanced back at her computer. His file was on there, she knew it. His information, his phone number, perhaps even his address. She contemplated for a minute before plopping back down in her seat and loading up her computer to pull up his file. She had realized she needed Kirby's password to access his patients personal files. Maybe by chance he had for gotten to lock the door.

Beyonce made her way to his office door and what luck! She turned the handle and the door swung wide open. Kirby had left in a hurry, probably because he had put in late hours and forgot to lock his door! She rummaged through his drawers and there it was! A little black book that he kept his passwords and things he needed to remember all written down in. She searched through and eventually came across the password that was more than likely the one she needed.

She made her way back to her desk and accessed the files. The password worked! She could hardly believe it. Now to find Miroku in the database! After a while of clicking around and searching she found it and clicked it. Miroku Keseki, age 19. She smiled, he was a bit young but that is what was so appealing about him. He also lived at 1852 Kaigara lane. His phone number was also available. Why was she looking all of this up? It was none of her business it was supposed to confidential. She closed it out and quickly stood, shutting down the computer. It was almost one A.M. she needed to get home and try and get some rest, that is, if she could get that gorgeous man's face out of her mind.

Nelly read the paper that Kirby had given him. "It says that having sex regularly can alleviate stress and bring you closer together." He looked at Miroku. "Me and Amber barely even have sex."

Miroku laughed. "Wow that's ironic. I remember when me and Sango could barely even sleep because you two had made so much noise."

Nelly gave him a weak smile. "I mean I'm over the Hamilton thing and all, but our relationship hasn't been the same since she cheated on me, you know?"

Miroku nodded, grabbing a pop-tart out of the cabinet and sitting down with a glass of milk. He dipped the pop-tart in the milk and then ate it. Nelly thought it was a bit weird, but Miroku was a weird person. Nelly looked at him. "Do you really have sex twelve times a week?"

Miroku grinned. "I estimated." He said, realizing that he had let the pop-tart get too soggy and it broke off, floating to the bottom of the glass. "Shit!" He exclaimed and reached his hand down in the glass to fish it out. (A.N: That's nasty lol)

Nelly held back a laugh. "Must be why you are so stress-free. I wish I could be more like you sometimes Miroku. You're always joking and making people laugh."

Miroku shook his head. "No. You don't want to be like me. You and Amber may not have the best sex life, but I'm always hurting Sango by looking at other women."

"You love her though, Miroku."

"Yes. I know that, you know that, even Amber knows that. But sometimes I think Sango doesn't feel that way, because other women are constantly flirting with me." He said. "Hell, even Raven does, she stares at me sometimes, but I try not to flirt with her because I really don't give a damn about her. I'm not going to let her jeopardize my relationship." Miroku drank the rest of his milk in a fast hurry and put the glass in the sink.

"Yea. Well I guess I can go try some of these exercises with Amber." Nelly told him. "Goodnight, bro."

"Goodnight." Miroku said, making his way up the stairs. He wondered if these exercises really worked. Like showering together. He liked the idea very much, but they had done that quite a few times before and they still fought. He opened the door to find that Sango was already asleep. He smiled and stripped down to his boxers. It was hot, and he never wore much to bed as it was. (A/N: AHHH! I'M SO JEALOUS! _ LOL)

He lay there silently contemplating. In less than a month he would be married. Miroku couldn't act like that immature person he always had acted like, because husbands don't flirt with other women in front of their wives. Well, actually they don't do it period. He moved so that he could watch her sleep, he brushed her hair out of her face and smiled. She was so peaceful looking when she was asleep, he could hardly believe this was the same woman who could make him lose his temper sometimes. Miroku wanted to give her a good life. He didn't want her to feel inferior to Raven or Hayden any longer. She shouldn't have in the first place, she had his heart, she was the only girl who ever had and the only one who ever would. But she still didn't seem to understand that Hayden, Raven and the other women came on to _him_. Oh well, he couldn't blame her for getting mad at him for all those times _he_ flirted with other girls.

However, because of this, he wanted to move out. As soon as possible. Reggie had given him a very generous raise and he believed that now he could afford to buy a house. He smiled. Tomorrow he would start looking around for a place to live.

Hachi waddled his way to the mansion's front door and knocked. Amber stood from the table and answered the door. "Hachi…"

"Hey, Amber. Is my master around?" He asked. "I'm here to pick up the wedding invitation." He told her.

Amber invited him in. "He's in the kitchen."

Hachi smiled and immediately hugged the monk as soon as he laid eyes on him. "Master!"

"Hey there, Hachi." Miroku said, smiling down at his badger companion. "Long time no see." He said, handing the raccoon-dog a waffle from his plate.

Hachi excepted it gratefully and pulled himself up in a kitchen chair. Sango smiled at him. "Hey there, Hachi. Let me get Mushin's invitation. Do you think he'll come?"

Hachi nodded. "He said he was definitely coming. He couldn't believe that Miroku's actually getting married." He laughed.

Miroku narrowed his eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hachi looked up at his master, tentatively. "Uhm, nothing, Master Miroku. Nothing at all." He said, chewing on his waffle innocently and giving the houshi his best puppy dog eyes. "He also said he was coming for the free champagne." He added, once he was sure that the monk wasn't going to pound his head in.

Miroku chuckled. "That figures."

Sango handed the badger the envelope. "It's august 1st. Have you and Mushin been keeping up with the calendar that we gave you for Christmas?"

Hachi nodded at the taijiya. "Yep. It's the coolest thing ever. Inu Yasha could have really used it so he could tell when the night of the new moon was coming up, it's extremely accurate with the moon phases, though with a lot of strange holidays on it, but extremely helpful."

Nelly smiled. "You know Hachi, Miroku's been with us for over a whole year."

Hachi looked over at Nelly. "Yes. I know. Miroku's been away for one whole winter and I miss him!"

Shiori giggled and poked Hachi in the arm. "You're such a silly squirrel."

"I'm a badger, damn it!" Hachi exclaimed.

Miroku grabbed the newspaper from Nelly. "Let me see that."

"Hey I was reading the football highlights." Nelly protested.

Miroku grinned and gave him the sports section. "My apologies." He said and immediately flipped to the real estate section. Sango had no clue what he was doing, he could be so random at times.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He grinned up at her. "Looking for a nice a house."

Chapter 4

They were back for their second session. Miroku had actually managed to get through the check-in desk, under Beyonce's intense stare, without Sango ripping his head off. Maybe he would live to see 100 like old man Higurashi had said.

The four of them made their way into Kirby's office. He clasped his hands together and sat down at his chair and regarded the group. "So what's new? What's been happening in your lives in the past two days?"

"Well," Miroku began. "I've been looking at houses."

"Very good." Kirby said smiling. "It always helps if newlyweds have their own house. What about you and Amber?" he questioned looking at the two of them.

"Well," Nelly said, unsurely glancing over at Miroku as if he was supposed to help him. Miroku just stared blankly down at his shoes. He seemed fascinated with them for some reason. "Uhm, I tried some of those exercises…"

"And?" Kirby asked for him to continue.

"They didn't work." Nelly said, flatly.

Kirby laughed softly. "Well that's OK. Amber, why didn't it work for you?" He asked, his voice dropped down an octave and sounded more sensual then he had intended. Amber had noticed.

Amber looked timidly at the doctor and than at her boyfriend. "Well, the backrub was too intense and short-lived. We showered together but he ended up slipping in the tub…" She trailed off.

Kirby laughed. "Sounds like it was all just a run of bad-luck to me." He turned to the other couple. "I want to talk to Miroku and Nelly alone in here, and then in the last half hour of the session, I want the girls to come back in and talk to me."

Amber and Sango stood and exited his office. Sango and Amber sat in the waiting room. Beyonce sat at her desk and looked over at the two of them, but mostly glaring at Sango. She had already read in the database that she and Miroku were engaged. It enraged her. She didn't deserve him, no one really did. No woman was worthy of him, he was just too perfect. So why did she get to be the lucky one? It just wasn't fair.

"So have you and Miroku found a house yet that you agree on?" Amber asked her friend as they waited for Kirby to call them back in.

"Not really." Sango said sadly. "He wants this really big house for all those kids he's planning on me having…" She trailed off.

Amber looked at her. "I have a big house…"

"I just want a small modest house. Miroku wants an outrageous number of kids." She rolled her eyes.

Amber laughed. "Aw, c'mon. You know Miroku he's probably just talking…I don't think Miroku could handle 20 children. It would drive him mad."

Sango smiled weakly. "I guess you're right."

Beyonce leered at Sango. A house? Children? Oh this just wasn't fair! She was about ready to stand up and say something but she was interrupted when Kirby opened the door to the back. "You ladies can come in now, I want to talk to you two alone this time."

Miroku and Nelly entered the waiting room now. Miroku absently read an old magazine while Nelly decided to listen to his ipod. Beyonce stood up. There he was, oh wow he looked good. She walked over to him and sat in the chair across from him, spreading her legs ever so slightly and smiling seductively.

Miroku wouldn't have noticed if it hadn't been for her intense stare. He peeked up at her from over the magazine. Nelly watched him. "Uh…hi." He said, unsure of himself.

"Hey." Beyonce said, leaning forward making sure that her blouse hung down to where he could see down her shirt. Miroku quickly looked at his magazine. He was _not_ going to look. He wasn't…he lifted his head up. OK, he looked but only for a second. What did this woman want with him? He heard her stand up and walk behind him, and felt her place her hands on his shoulder. She leaned down to the other side of his head, where Nelly couldn't see and whispered in his ear. "You look really sexy. I have been dying to touch you ever since I saw you in the theatre." She let her tongue glide over the back of his ear and down to his earrings before she pulled away, slowly, as if to tease him.

Miroku closed his eyes tight and gripped the magazine, ripping the front and back cover completely off. Nelly looked questioningly but continued to listen to his ipod.

Miroku's breathing was labored as he watched Beyonce take her seat back across from him. "I…I'm spoken for…" He stammered.

"I just wanted to let you know…" She winked, smiled, and then slowly stood up returning to her desk, still letting her eyes linger on the monk.

Sango and Amber exited his office and were about to return to retrieve the boys so they could go home. Suddenly, Amber felt a hand on her wrist and she turned to find Kirby with a grip on her hand and a smile on his face. She swallowed. "Uh…Dr. Morrow…"

"Call me Kirby." He said, winking at her and kissing her hand.

What was he doing? She was with Nelly…well, not very happily with Nelly but nonetheless she was taken! And why did he have to be so cute? It was just her look she had the cute doctor.

"Uh….Ok, Kirby." Amber said unsurely.

He closed his office door, and leaned in closer to her. "I just wanted to let you know that what's happening in your relationship…it's not your fault." He said, his breath trailed teasingly along her neck and she felt her knees go weak. This man, he was just oozing sex appeal and made her hair stand on end with his smooth, soothing voice. "You're very beautiful." He said, and placed a light kiss on her lips.

Amber was shocked, but he pulled away just as quickly before she had time to really react. Her heart was racing. "Uhm…Th-thank you." She said, fumbling for the doorknob.

"My pleasure." He said, smiling seductively.

Amber had to make a quick exit before she gave into her sexual instincts and do something she might regret.

The air was hazy, and she couldn't quite see in front of her. Where was she? Sango looked around vigilantly. She didn't recognize this place, in fact she didn't even remember how she got here. Sango looked down and saw that Kirara at materialized somehow by her foot. She smiled, at least she was there. Still, something was missing.

Oh, that's right. That monk. He was nowhere to be seen. It was just haze, all around. She could barely even see in front of her. Suddenly, she fell down a small slope. She skidded to a stop and her head was knocked hard against a stone. She sat up angrily. She seemed to have fallen into a hole, or a crater of some sort. The fog however seemed to clear up pretty fast.

Sango looked up and saw Kirara at the end of the crater mewing at her rather sadly. "What is it Kirara?" She asked her feline companion.

She turned to see what she had bumped her head into. Whatever it was it hurt like hell and she was about to stand up and kick it, just out of sheer frustration, but she stopped. It was a tomb stone. She read the name on the stone. Miroku Keseki. Her eyes grew wide. This crater, it was his grave! It was exactly like the one his father had created just outside the shrine when his own wind tunnel had taken his life.

Sango suddenly felt dizzy, like she couldn't stand, couldn't move. Emotions overwhelmed her as she fell to the dirt that had been upturned. Her stomach hurt and she felt as if she was going to throw up. The wind tunnel had taken the monk. Her monk. Her lip trembled and she bit it hard to get it to stop. Salty water fell from her eyes and her whole body trembled with grief. She threw her arms around the stone. "Come back, Miroku." The words died on her lips.

A slight breeze brushed over her face, cooling her heated cheeks when it came in contact with her tears. Then she heard it, the jingle of his Shakojou. Sango looked over and saw it lying there, as if he had left it there for her. The breeze once again brushed against the girl's face and the jingle was carried in the wind. She reached out a shaky hand towards the staff and wrapped her fingers around it, pulling it closer to her. Sango had spent so much energy crying that she could barely hold the staff. It was still warm from his hands, where he had gripped it in the last few moments of his life. It was the only thing left that proved his existence.

"Come back." She cried again, she could barely speak as grief overtook her. "Come back." She repeated, feeling the slight warmness of his body heat on the staff, wishing that she could feel him pull her to him once again. She would give anything to feel him grope her rear again. Anything just to be near him again. "Miroku…come back."

Then she heard his laugh. It was him! He was still alive. She smiled and looked up to see a figure standing at the top of the crater. Sango strained to see his face through tear-filled eyes. It wasn't Miroku, though as she had wished. It was…Kirby? She couldn't believe it. He gave her a weak smile. "Still visiting grandpa's grave huh?"

Sango looked up at him. "What? What are you talking about?"

But he had already walked away and disappeared out of sight. She stood up, trying to make her way up the slope of the crater to make it back on level ground. But she couldn't, she was too weak and it seemed to have gotten steeper. "Wait! Come back…" She yelled. "Come back, come back, come back!"

Miroku shook her. "Sango, wake up."

"Come back…Miroku" Sango uttered softly, her face wore a look of pain and confusion.

"Sango I'm right here." Miroku shook her a bit harder.

Sango's eyes flew open at the sound of his voice. "Miroku…you're…"

Miroku stood over her, looking down at her with a confused look on his handsome face. "Mrs. Harrison's downstairs, you overslept. Remember you're supposed to go looking for your wedding dress today." He said, giving her a happy grin.

Sango stood up and hugged him. "I…I was having a horrible dream…" She said, her voice shook with emotion. "Thank goodness you're alright."

Miroku was surprised. "Hey now, it was just a dream." He rubbed her back, as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"It was so real…" She said, savoring the scent of his cologne. "I don't ever want anything to happen to you. You're the only one who I have left to love…" She looked up at him. "Don't ever leave me."

Miroku looked at her. "Hey, you know I'm not. What dream did you have? It seems to have scared you out of your wits."

Sango bit her lip cautiously and looked down. "You had died…the wind tunnel took you…and…I had promised I would go with you, but it was too late…I wasn't able to fallow you."

Miroku held up both his hands. "Like you told me, it's gone. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her and pressed her forehead against hers. "I'm staying right here with you, where I belong."

"Forever?"

"Forever." Miroku confirmed, kissing her once again. "It was just a dream, come downstairs and get something to eat and try to calm down. Sakura says she has some important news for us…" He trailed off, allowing her to calm down a bit. "That's why I wanted to come up and get you, she wanted to tell both of us together." He shrugged, indicating that he had no clue what it was.

Sango just looked at him. Is that what it would feel like to lose Miroku? He had really become an important part of her life. But why was Kirby in the dream? What was his significance? Well, dreams never made much since anyway. But what made her dream something that terrible? The pain was unimaginable. She had felt like her entire soul had been ripped out of her body. Like a piece of her had died with Miroku. And why had Kirby called him grandpa? That was just completely off the wall. She decided however to appreciate the fact that it was just a dream. Miroku exited the room and allowed her to get dressed in privacy, which was an unusual move on his part. She smiled. Stupid pervert.

Miroku made his way back to the kitchen. Amber looked up from her position at the table. "How is Sango?"

Miroku smiled happily. "She's on her way down. She seemed to be having a nightmare is all…" He chuckled a bit. "They stop with me and then she begins having them." He shrugged.

Sakura could barely hold in her excitement and she wished Sango would hurry up and get down to the kitchen. Miroku couldn't imagine what the half-demon wanted to tell them, but it seemed awfully important.

Nelly looked at Sakura. "Tell us Mrs. Harrison!" He said impatiently.

Sakura shook her head. "Not until Sango gets down here, be patient."

She heard her light footsteps on the staircase. Miroku greeted her. "Hey there." He said, biting into a pop-tart. He looked down when crumbs had rolled down his shirt. "Aw man!"

Sango giggled. "You are such a messy person."

Sakura could not hold in her excitement any longer. "You two may want to sit down."

Miroku eyed her, suspiciously. "Why?" He asked, half perplexed, half frightened.

Sakura laughed. "Relax, Miroku. It's nothing bad! Just…shocking." She said trying to find the right word to describe it

Sango took a seat beside Miroku at the table. Nelly sat eating his oatmeal happily and listening intently. Even he was interested in the news.

"Miroku, Sango…" She began looking at the two of them. "I was doing some research on my family history, and I also decided, just for kicks, if I could find you two somewhere, since you two are from the past and all." Sakura told them. "Anyway, I discovered that you have a great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandson living here in Tokyo right now!" She said, excitedly.

Sango looked over at the monk and he looked back at her. Miroku blinked. "You mean…we have an ancestor?" He asked, he was baffled by the news.

Sakura nodded. "His name is Kirby Morrow, he's 23 years old and he lives right here in Tokyo! He's some kind of couple therapist or counselor." She told them, clueless that they had actually already met the guy.

Sango couldn't speak. Was this why Kirby was in her dream and called him grandpa? Had she had some kind of premonition? She got a chill. Now it all made sense. No wonder the doctor had sounded exactly like Miroku. Especially his laugh, and the way he peered through his eyes at times. The way he talked, his dialect, his personality…it all made sense!

Miroku was the first to speak up, Sango's words were caught in her throat and she couldn't seem to speak because of shock. He gave a low, short laugh. "No way! Mrs. Harrison that's the couples' counselor that we've been seeing!"

Sakura's eyes widened in revelation. "Oh my! Then you know him?"

"Yep." Miroku nodded, nudging his fiancé. "Hear that? We're going to have children!"

Sango finally found her voice. "Kirby…he was in the dream…" She trailed off.

Amber looked at her friend puzzled. "What dream?"

"The nightmare I had this morning…Kirby was there…" She explained. "I heard his laugh, it was exactly like Miroku's…"

Amber glanced over at the half-demon. "Do you think Kirby knows about this?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure he has seen the resemblance."

Nelly nodded in agreement. "Kind of hard to miss."

Miroku looked back at his friend. "You really think he resembles me that much?"

Amber nodded. "He could be your twin."

Miroku chuckled. "Aw c'mon, no one is _this_ handsome."

Nelly rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

Sakura giggled and glanced at the demon slayer. "Are you ready to go pick out a dress, dear?" She asked.

Sango nodded and looked over at Miroku. The monk looked back at her. "Let me guess…you want my check book?"

He sighed and smiled a bit pulling out the checkbook and handing it to her. "Nothing over a thousand yen, get the most revealing dress you can find. Buy the one that's easiest to take off, and don't get married without me."

Sango giggled and playfully slapped him. What would she do without him? He always put her in a better mood. She took the checkbook from him and stood on her toes to briefly kiss him before walking out the door.

Miroku grinned. "Have fun, grandma."

"I am not a grandma!" Sango protested.

Amber laughed and grabbed her purse. "C'mon let's leave Nelly and grandpa to clean the kitchen up."

Nelly glanced over at her and then the sink that was full of dirty dishes, then finally at the monk. "Hey! Wait!"

"That was a little unfair." Miroku said laughing. He looked over at his friend as he joined him at the sink. "I'm going to call the real estate agent later today."

"Oh? You found a house your interested in?" Nelly asked curiously. He was a bit sad that his friend was moving out. Over the past year he and Miroku had become extremely close, almost like brothers. He knew that Amber and Sango had also grown close. But with the problems him and Sango were having, and the constant flirting with Hayden and Raven did with Miroku was bound to bother Sango. Not to mention the girl at the counselor's office. The secretary. She had so obviously flirted with the monk, and right in front of his best friend. She certainly was a bold woman.

Miroku had thought that Beyonce seemed almost obsessed with him. She would stare at him when he walked in, waited in the lobby, and stared at him when he exited Kirby's office and left, rather he was beside Sango or not. She didn't seem to care. She just watched.

If Miroku was completely honest with himself he would even go as far as to say that she gave him the creeps. But he really hated to talk about women like that. Still, something about that woman really scared him, and he really had no reason to fear her, except for her obvious obsession with him. But he had ran into lots of women who had become obsessed with him, lots of village women who waited on his return when he promised them he would return so that they could bear his children, a couple princesses had even remembered him and obsessively talked about him to the other village girls about how handsome and strong, and brave he was. Still, no one quite like this.

Chapter 5

Sango looked at herself in the mirror. She had picked a particularly beautiful dress, that was luckily just in reach of Miroku's limit. It was long and frilly at the bottom, with lace detail at the top and embroidered with tiny pearl beads. The sleeves were flower patterned lace, and extended down her arm, and were tight fitting, and ended just below the shoulders, with a loop at the end that went around her middle finger, much like her demon slayer costume had done. She realized how long it had been since she wore that thing. Sometimes she still wore her yukata but she preferred the modern clothes.

Amber squealed. "It's so pretty!"

Sango smiled back at her reflection. She looked so strange, so foreign in a wedding dress. She never thought she would get married. The women in her village had always said she would probably never find a man willing to marry her, because of her non-feminine occupation. Yet, here she was, 500 years in the future in a beautiful wedding dress and marrying the man of her dreams. "I definitely want this one, Mrs. Harrison."

Sakura smiled. "Alright. Get dressed back into your normal clothes and we'll pay for it and perhaps pick up some lunch and return home. I hope the boys haven't destroyed your kitchen, Amber." Sakura said jokingly.

Amber laughed. "Knowing Nelly, he's probably already broken a dish or two."

Nelly pointed to a very nice, large house in the newspaper. "This one's nice." He commented to the houshi, bringing his attention towards him.

Miroku looked up from the funnies in the newspaper he was reading. He loved reading them, they were hilarious. Well to him they were, no one else really found them amusing. "Which one?" He asked, keeping his place where he left off on his comic strip.

"This one." Nelly pointed out.

Miroku looked at the house. "Wow that is a nice one. It's affordable too…well just barely." He laughed.

Nelly smiled. "There is an open house tomorrow. It says to call Seth Adams the real estate agent."

The front door opened and Miroku stood to greet his fiancé and inform her about the new house he had found. "Sango! Look, I found a house you'll actually like!" He exclaimed, pointing to the newspaper.

Sango looked at the paper then at him. "You're actually serious about moving out?" She said with a smile.

"Yep." Miroku grinned. "I want to make sure we have plenty of room for our children."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Always a lecherous reason behind everything, isn't it?"

"Pretty much." Miroku replied. "Anyway, I'm going to give this Seth guy a call." He picked up his phone and dialed the number.

Nelly looked at Sango. "So did you find a wedding dress?"

Amber nodded. "Yep. We found a really beautiful wedding dress."

Nelly looked up at the clock. "We have an appointment with Dr. Morrow in two hours."

Amber immediately stayed quiet. She hadn't forgotten about what had happened between her and the sexy therapist. But now it had gotten even more peculiar. He was Miroku and Sango's _grandson_. She had kissed someone related to Miroku! The thought almost made her stomach turn. She had long ago, admitted to herself that Miroku was a handsome guy. She had discovered that the night she saw him sitting across the street at the summer parade a year ago. And she understood why Hayden had such an intense attraction to him. But she still didn't quite understand why Sango and Raven had practically killed each other over him for. Miroku had an extremely dorky side, but that is what made him so loveable she supposed.

Kirby, on the other hand, she could see why any woman would fight to the death for his love and affection. But they were alike in many ways, she just seemed to be more attracted to Kirby than Miroku.

"Amber?" Sango asked, waving her hand in front of her face.

Amber allowed her eyes to focus back to normal and she looked at the demon exterminator. "Huh?"

"You zoned out." Nelly said laughing. "Everything OK?"

Amber blushed. "Yea…I was just thinking…" She looked over at Sango. "About the wedding." She finished, faking a smile. OK, she pulled herself out of that one quickly.

Sango smiled. "I've been doing that a lot lately. I'm so excited! I really do think Kirby has helped me and Miroku's relationship. And to think that this whole time he's been our grandson." She said, finding it really odd.

Nelly nodded. "Yea, do you think we should tell him? Or do you think it will freak him out?"

Sango made a thoughtful noise. "Hmmm, let's wait. He might feel a bit funny talking to us if he knows we are his grandparents. Perhaps, we could invite him to the wedding and tell him there."

Miroku reentered the kitchen with a big smile on his face. "We're going to look at the house tomorrow at 1:00!" He stated happily. "I've got a great feeling about this, baby." He kissed her cheek and ran up the stairs, quickly. He must have been in one of his hyper-active moods. "I'm going to take a shower before the appointment." He stated and disappeared up the stairs.

Amber stood up. "Yes. Me too." She said, and without another word made her way up the staircase too.

Nelly looked at Sango. "She's been acting funny lately hasn't she?"

Sango glanced over at him. "Maybe a little…" She commented. "Miroku's always strange, so I see no difference in him." She said with a small laugh.

Nelly just had the unmistakable feeling that maybe last time at their appointment something happened between she and Kirby. He had no real reason to think something like that, but it was just a feeling. He had noticed that Sango and had come out a couple minutes before Amber, and when she had returned to the waiting room, her face was red and she was giddy.

He hated feeling suspicious of her. He knew that she loved him and he loved her very much. But still the feeling was unsettling. He decided though that he just had to ignore it, it was probably just the residual hurt and betrayal left over from when she had cheated on him with Hamilton. But they had started over and things were fine now…right? Well maybe. However, he had to put his feelings aside for tonight's appointment. Nelly wanted to work out their problems, not make them worse. So, he pushed the thought out of his mind the best he could and smiled up at Sango. "I'm glad to see you and Miroku so happy, and good look on that house tomorrow."

"Thank you." Sango told him. "I better go make sure Miroku didn't hop in the shower without clean clothes again." She laughed. "He has a bad habit." She turned and disappeared up the steps.

Nelly looked down, sadly. Why couldn't Amber take care of him like that? Oh well…some guys are just luckier than other he supposed. He still loved Amber, but he didn't feel as if she loved him back just the same.

Kirby was pleased to see the four of them walk in. Especially Amber. It had been far too long since he had seen her last. He still remembered kissing her, and if he was honest with himself he wanted to do it again.

Amber didn't make much eye contact with Kirby throughout the entire session. If she did she could feel herself just falling in love with him. And she couldn't do that, she loved Nelly and really didn't want to hurt him.

"OK, we're going to play a little game before the session is over." Kirby announced, bring Amber out of her thoughts. He glanced over at her and handed Nelly and Miroku a notepad and a pen. "I'm going to ask a series of questions, and you're going to write down the answer that you think you're girlfriends are going to say." He said.

Miroku looked over at Sango. This should be easy, he knew he like the back of his hand. Well, OK, she was unpredictable at times. But it would be just as hard for her to play this game, because he was just completely off the wall and random sometimes too.

Nelly looked over at Amber. Did he really know? Did he really know every little thing and detail that she was thinking? He would have liked to have thought that, but he didn't.

Kirby sat down and asked the first question. "What is her favourite colour?"

Miroku wrote down the answer immediately, while Nelly took a few moments to write down an answer, scribbling out and rewriting his answers took a lot of time.

Kirby smiled. "OK, Sango what is your favourite colour?"

"Pink." Sango replied. Miroku jumped up and down in his seat like a little kid on a roller coaster ride.

"I said pink!" He exclaimed holding the notepad high in the air with the world pink written in overly dramatic letters.

Kirby smiled. "Nice job. Ok, Amber…what's your answer?" He asked.

Amber noticed his intense stare and replied. "Blue!"

Kirby gave her a weak smile and looked over at Nelly. "You're answer?"

Nelly slowly turned his notepad around. "I said yellow." He announced, not too happy that he had gotten it wrong.

Kirby gave him a small chuckle. "Don't worry that one was tough. Women change their minds often." He then, winked over at Amber and she couldn't help but blush.

Nelly wasn't oblivious with his obvious flirting habits. That lecherous gene must have been passed down to him as well.

Kirby read the next question. "Besides, on the lips, where would your girl like to be kissed the most?"

Miroku grinned. That one was easy. Too easy actually. He had been quite surprised when Nelly had gotten the colour question wrong. That was way too obvious.

Kirby gave them a few seconds to answer, again, mostly waiting on Nelly to complete his answer. He looked over at Sango. "Where do you like to be kissed the most?"

Sango blushed, and judging by the perverted grin on Miroku's face he was enjoying this game…a lot. She looked down, she couldn't lie because if she did Miroku would get it wrong. Oh well, just this one time she had to be bold enough to tell the truth. "My thighs…" She replied, obviously embarrassed. She really felt awkward letting her grandson know her "favourite spot".

Nelly snickered a bit and Kirby looked over at Miroku who was bursting with excitement. He rocked back and forth in his chair and held up his notepad. "I said thighs!" He said, then proceeded to do a victory dance, thankfully Sango stopped him.

Kirby laughed. "Very good! That's 2 for 2." He turned his gaze towards Amber and smiled at her. "Where is your favourite spot to be kissed?" He said, his voice held a sensual tone.

She, involuntarily, shuddered. The look of his beautiful green eyes staring at her brought back wonderful memories of when he had kissed her. Amber shook it off. "My neck."

Nelly sighed once again and turned his notepad around. "I said belly button."

"Belly button?" Amber asked, a bit offended that he had gotten two answers wrong. "I hate to be kissed on my belly button."

"I didn't know!" Nelly exclaimed.

Kirby laughed. "Now, now, it's alright." He let his eyes linger on Amber for a few seconds before looking back at his paper. (So, her neck is her hot spot huh?) He grinned. "Alright, Nelly you have to get this one right, it's the last one."

Nelly prepared himself. He knew if he would have gotten all three wrong that Amber would undoubtedly be livid with him. He couldn't believe Miroku was actually getting them right. Well, the last one was perverted so of course he would have gotten that one right, but maybe the monk actually paid more attention to Sango then he had thought.

Kirby read the last question. "Amber, Sango, what does your guy do that annoys you the most?"

Sango glanced over at Miroku who was thinking carefully about his answer. There was a lot to choose from. But what really annoyed her the most about the monk? His random quacking sounds when he was in the shower? His obsession with toe socks? Or maybe his love for pop-tarts? The real question was, what would Miroku say?

Nelly thought hard. He never thought he was that annoying of a person. But there was bound to be _something_. He shrugged and eventually wrote down his answer.

Kirby made sure that he was finished and then turned to Sango. "What about Miroku annoys you the most?"

Sango giggled. If Miroku got this right, she would be truly surprised. "When he wakes me up by making rooster sounds in the morning."

Miroku jumped up and down on his feet. "I said rooster sounds!" He exclaimed happily. He turned around and glomped Sango happily. "We won!"

Sango pushed him off of her. "Calm down!"

Miroku grinned at her. "See! I told you I knew you!"

Kirby couldn't help but laugh. Miroku was quite a character. He turned to Amber and smiled at her. Amber felt her heart skip a beat, what a beautiful smile that man had. Miroku's good looks definitely stayed in the family throughout the generations. "Ok, Amber, what about Nelly annoys you the most?"

"He chews way too loud." Amber replied.

Nelly's eyes grew wide. What? He couldn't believe it. "I said my oatmeal action figure collection."

Amber rolled her eyes. "That doesn't annoy me, Nelly. That's just weird."

Kirby looked at the two of them. "Hey, it's OK, Amber. Sometimes if couples are having some real problems they tend to not know each other as well. It's perfectly normal." He smiled reassuringly at Amber,

Nelly sighed sadly. He didn't know Amber at all! They didn't really have a bond, at least not like the one his friends had. He was happy for them, but sad for himself. He had lectured Miroku on how to treat Sango better, and really get to know her, when all along he really needed to take his own advice.

Kirby had once again found a way to alienate Amber from her friends. Sango had noticed and had brought to Miroku's attention. "What do you think they're doing?"

Miroku shrugged. "Talking…" He raised an eyebrow at his bride-to-be. "What else would a therapist do?" He asked, wondering what kind of lecherous thoughts Sango might have in her mind. That was so unlike her to become suspicious. On top of that, Kirby was their grandson, she should have more faith in him then that. Of course, grandson or no grandson it's like they _knew_ the guy.

Back in the office, Kirby had once prepared to make a move on Amber. She sat down on his couch in the corner of the office. Kirby dropped down beside her giving her a sensual grin. He had decided to waste no time in making his move, seeing as the rest of her group would discover her absence and perhaps come looking for her.

He closed his mouth over hers, and much to his surprise, got no hesitation or resistance. Instead he felt her draw his tongue into her own mouth, and she moaned sensually as she felt his tongue wrestle with hers. She shuddered, she had secretly wondered if Miroku was _this_ good, and if Kirby had inherited his knowledge.

Without much thought, Kirby ran his fingers through her auburn hair, and tangled the long locks between his fingers, as his mouth continued to caress hers. Amber's whole body shook with want, desire, and sexual instincts were quickly making themselves known.

Amber slowly let her hand travel down to his crotch and felt his arousal. She broke the kiss, only to utter him her thoughts. "You're so huge." Her mouth was soon silenced by his own, as he grinned against her mouth.

"You should see me when I'm not holding back." His voice was deep and full of forbidden desire. Amber felt sensual desire licking at her senses. But what was she doing? She had Nelly. This man…he was so desirable and irresistible that in the instant his lips touched hers…Nelly had completely escaped her mind.

Amber, very reluctantly pulled away. "Uhm…" She stammered, breathlessly. Her body screamed YES, her legs were shaky, and there was a warm sensation between her thighs. She wanted the man hovering above her breathlessly. "I…can't…" That was all Amber could muster, her strength was gone, and her pleasure-drowned mind was swimming in a haze.

"I'm sorry." Kirby said quickly, standing up. "You should go…" He said trying to regain his breath. "I'll see you next week."

Sango practically ripped the houshi's pants off. Miroku smiled. It wasn't so ironic that his grandson would be a "love doctor". After all, he had always considered himself as being an expert on women. And Kirby must have known what he was doing. This rare moment was proof of that. "What has gotten into you, my love?"

Sango giggled, a bit embarrassed. What had gotten into her? This wasn't like her at all. But tonight, she desired him more than she ever had before. Miroku was thankful for this rare mood of hers and proceeded to take advantage of it. He was respectful, not stupid. "I don't know…" She said, stripping his shirt off in one swift motion. "Remember where I like to be kissed?"

"I sure do." He said with a sly grin. He proceeded to kiss her in her desired spot just when there was a knock at the door. Miroku looked up at her, frustrated.

Sango blushed and sat up. "Should we get that?"

Miroku shook his head. "They'll go away." He said, bending his head down to trace small circles around her belly button for a brief moment. "See this is why I want our own house." He pointed to door just as another knock came. "Less interruptions."

A voice came from outside the door. "Sango, I need to talk to you…"

"It's Amber…" Sango informed the monk, who had a careless look on her face.

"She can wait…" He muttered, hoping to get her attention away from her friend. Just for one night he wanted to be spontaneous, and it was going well…until Amber had to come knocking on the door.

Sango looked at him. "She seems troubled, Miroku. We should let her in."

Miroku sighed. "Fine. At least let me get my pants back on." He said picking them up off the floor. "I was really enjoying that, you know."

Sango waved him off. There would be other nights, after all, they were getting married. It wasn't like their time was limited anymore either, Miroku was going to live a long happy life. She remembered her dream grimly. (It was just a dream.) She reminded herself and opened the door to find Amber standing there.

Amber's face reddened with embarrassment as she saw that Miroku was wrestling with his pants. Sango had opened the door a bit too soon. Amber smiled. (Apparently, Kirby's size was passed down too.) Wait! That was Miroku she was staring at! Her attraction toward Kirby had made her wonder if she had a slight attraction towards Miroku. But not that would never happen…could it?

"What's the matter, Amber?" Sango asked, glancing back at Miroku who had successful managed to put on his pants, thankfully.

Amber looked up at the taijya. "It's kind of a girl thing," She said, blushing. "do you think Miroku could…leave or something?"

Sango turned around and looked at Miroku who had resigned himself to sitting on the bed and watching television. He had to do something to get his mind off of his arousal, especially with Amber standing there. It was so embarrassing. At this point, he would buy any house, at any price just to get some privacy. Even Shiori didn't interrupt them as much.

Sango smiled sweetly at the houshi. "Do you mind leaving the room, Miroku? Me and Amber have stuff to talk about."

Miroku eyed her. Did he mind? Was she serious? She was asking him to leave? He leaned over and peeked over her shoulder at Amber, who had invited herself in. "Why do I need to leave?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Because," Sango began, pausing to find a way to get him out of the room. "It's girl stuff."

"Fine!" Miroku said, standing. "I'll just…go take a shower. Don't you girls peek at me." He said, his voice echoed through the bathroom, and he shut the door behind him.

Sango turned to Amber. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Amber couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to tell someone. It was killing her inside. "Sango, Kirby kissed me!" Her voice was a loud whisper, she didn't want the houshi to hear, but thankfully he had turned the water on and was making…quacking sounds? Miroku was so odd.

Sango looked at her, tuning out the monk's irritating quacking. Her eyes were wide with astonishment. "You mean…tonight?"

Amber nodded. "And at our last appointment…"

"Well didn't you push him away?" Sango asked in bewilderment.

Amber blushed and looked away. "Sango, that's what frightens me the most. I _enjoyed_ it. I wanted it." She said, as large tears started to pour down her face. "I don't want to hurt Nelly again."

Sango hugged her friend. "Maybe you and Nelly should just stop going."

Amber shook her head. "We've already paid him for the next month or so." She paused. "Besides, Nelly likes going! He thinks it's improving our relationship…" She trailed off. "He doesn't know about it."

Sango thought for a moment then glanced at the brown haired girl. "Are you going to tell him?"

"It will only cause a fight. That's why I wanted to talk to you." Amber said. "It's been killing me…"

"Quack. Quack Quack." Sango looked irritably at the door. She really wished he would shut up, she was trying to be serious but she was ready to burst out into a laugh at the stupid monk.

"Listen, maybe you should just tell Kirby to stop before he starts." Sango told her, glancing at the bathroom door, where she heard Miroku turn off the water. Amber knew that was her cue to leave, she did _not_ want Miroku knowing about this. He had already opened his mouth to Nelly about her fiasco with Hamilton. "I know how hard it is to resist a man like that…" Sango told her, and as if on cue, Miroku stepped out of the bathroom, half naked and smiling.

Amber quickly dried her tears. "Thanks Sango." She said looking away from Miroku. She briefly wondered if Kirby looked that wonderful under _his_ clothes.

Miroku eyed her. "What's her problem?"

Sango scowled at him. "You're so insensitive! See, this is why we wanted you to leave."

Miroku grinned. Amber looked at the monk apologetically. "I'll leave now. Thanks for talking to me…" She said turning and quickly exiting the room.

Miroku looked up at Sango. "Can we continue?"

Sango glanced over at him. "Save it for the honeymoon, Miroku."

Miroku turned on the TV, frustrated. He was definitely buying that house.

Chapter 6

Sango stared out the window. They had been driving down this desolate road for Buddha knows how long. At least 20 minutes. She was beginning to feel a bit car sick. "Miroku, where is this house?"

"It's right up here; we're only about five minutes away." Miroku said, looking at the map that Nelly had printed out for him off the internet. He hoped it was accurate.

Sango folded her arms over her chest. "Why did you pick a house way in the middle of nowhere?"

Miroku handed her the map. "It's not out in the middle of nowhere. See? It's just on the outskirts of Tokyo." He smiled. "It's very private out here."

Sango rolled her eyes; she didn't know to read those map things. She reached down to pet a sleeping Kirara who was nestled comfortably in her lap. It would have been much faster if they would have just taken the cat. But Miroku loved his little red sports car.

Miroku reached out his hand and closed it over hers. "Once you see this house, you will love it, I promise."

Eventually they came upon the house. Miroku smiled. "There it is my love. This could be our future love nest."

Sango giggled. "It's beautiful." She breathed. Miroku parked his car next to a black Mustang. (It must be the agent's car.) Miroku thought absently as he helped Sango out of the car.

The front door opened and Seth appeared with a smile. "Good afternoon, Mr. Keseki, Ms. Noriko." He said shaking Miroku's hand and kissing Sango's charmingly. "Let's get started on our tour."

Miroku gripped Sango's hand as they entered the house. Sango was immediately impressed with the exterior and even more impressed with the interior of the foyer. "Oh, wow." She breathed in awe at the beautiful chandelier that hung from the ceiling. The last time she had seen one of those light fixtures was at that fancy restaurant that Miroku had taken her to the night he proposed to her.

Seth led them into the kitchen, and looked at Sango. "Do you like to cook Ms. Noriko?"

Sango nodded. "I love to cook." She said, scratching Kirara lazily behind the ears. The small demon feline began purring happily.

Seth smiled at her and continued his sales pitch enthusiastically. "This kitchen would be perfect for you. It's roomy, and spacious, and you can even fit two stoves in here. And it also comes with a dishwasher…" He said, opening up the contraption and swinging the door down.

Sango looked up at Miroku, as if to silently ask him what a dishwasher was. She assumed it was a machine that helped out with washing dishes. Everything in the future made life easier. Why hadn't she ever heard of a dishwasher before? It sure would have beat washing dishes in the sink. She was already impressed.

Seth led them into the next room. Sango looked behind her as the monk dragged her through the house, she was still fascinated by the dishwasher.

Seth looked at the houshi. "I bet you're a guy who likes television, eh?"

Miroku nodded. "I love it!" He exclaimed happily.

Seth smiled and pointed to a large empty wall. "This room would go great with a big plasma screen television, and a big fluffy couch right across from it." He smiled moving around emphatically. "Doesn't that sound nice, Mr. Keseki?"

Miroku nodded. "Very nice." He agreed.

Seth moved on when he thought that he was satisfied with the living room. He pointed at them. Miroku had briefly noticed that he was wearing a duck tie. He sure was an odd little man. "You two are a young couple, any kiddies on the way?" He asked, winking.

Sango felt mildly offended. Did she _look_ like any kiddies were on the way? She stayed silent. Miroku laughed, seeing the frustrated look on his fiancé's face. "Well, not yet. But we're planning."

Seth smiled, glad for the opportunity. "This house has plenty of room, 4 extra rooms, plus the master suite which makes for a very nice bedroom." He smiled. "I'll show you the bedrooms, fallow me." He said, making his way up the stairs, Sango fallowed behind Miroku, reluctantly, still not too happy that the agent had called her fat.

Seth led them to a small room at the end of the hall, it had one window on the left wall, and a beige carpet on the floor. "This room would make a nice nursery. It only has one window, so it will stay warm in the winter, and cool and fresh in the spring." He informed them.

Sango looked around. She could imagine this being a nursery very easily. She was already sold on the house, but not on the agent. She didn't like him. Before she knew it Seth was moving on to the next room, showing them another empty, immaculate room, that could be made into a child's room, and maybe one that could be turned into a recreation room. Finally he turned to them. "This is the master bedroom." He said, stopping in front of the door, as if to put a dramatic affect to the tour.

The monk looked puzzled at the demon slayer, then back at Seth. "Well…show us." Sango said, a bit impatiently.

Seth opened the door to a very large empty room. "This is what most couples would make their bedroom." He informed. "Are you two married?"

"Engaged." Sango replied.

"We'll be married next weekend." Miroku told him.

"Congratulations!" Seth said. "I'm sure you two would love to make your bedroom in here. It has a nice romantic view of the trees in the backyard." He said, giving them a grin. "There is also a pool and a Jacuzzi in the bathroom." He said, suddenly his phone rang.

"I'll let you two talk this over and make your decision." Seth said, reluctantly answering his phone and exiting the room.

Sango turned to Miroku. "I love it!" She exclaimed.

Miroku smiled. "So you want me to tell him that we're buying?"

Sango nodded and smiled at him. "I really love this house."

"See?" Miroku said, giving her a small grin. "I told you, you would love it." He tweaked her nose teasingly and kissed her.

Sango giggled and pushed him away slightly with her hand. "Don't go getting any ideas…"

Miroku laughed. "Why not?" He grinned moving in to place a kiss on her neck.

The feel of his lips on her skin had thrown into a fit of giggles. "Miroku…" She said, trying to sound frustrated but it came out more as a pleasurable sigh. "Quit it." She laughed.

Suddenly, and much to Miroku's disappointment, her cell phone rang. Sango reached into her pocket and pull out the device. Miroku resigned himself to stand by the window and check out the view from the room. Seth had been right, it was quite beautiful. This house would be worth every penny.

Sango answered the phone a bit frustrated. "Hello?" She asked, trying not to sound irritable.

Her only response was slow, steady, heavy breathing. Sango looked at the screen, whoever it was, it was a private number. Was Miroku playing a trick on her? No, why would he do that? He was standing over at the window. She shuddered as she heard a woman's voice. It sounded like it was far away, or maybe in a tunnel. It was garbled, as if she was under water. "He's mine." It said, then a loud static sound, and the line went dead.

Sango dropped the phone on the carpet. A cold shudder came over her. Miroku turned to face her to discover that she was pale white, her face had a look of shock and fear. "Sango?" He asked, a bit puzzled by her unexplained shock.

He reached down to pick up the phone and handed it to the demon slayer. Kirara stood at her feet, cried, and then looked over at the monk. Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sango, what's the matter?"

"That call…" She said, looking at her phone. "It sounded like a woman…" She shuddered as the unmistakable voice played back in her head. It was utterly creepy.

Miroku took her phone and looked at the last received call. It was a private number, which means he couldn't call it back. He shrugged and try to think of something to make her feel at ease. "Nelly said sometimes the lines can get crossed. Maybe you picked up someone else's conversation or something. Nelly said that happens a lot."

Sango wanted to believe him, but somehow didn't think that was the case. What about the heavy breathing? That wasn't caused by signal's crossing.

Suddenly the door opened and Sango jumped back with a short gasp. Seth peeked his head around the door and smiled. "Sorry I scared you." He laughed. "I'm afraid I have to leave, problems down at my firm with my employees." He said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, feel free to look around for as long as you like and I suppose we can do all the paper work at a later time in my office."

Miroku nodded and smiled at him. "I do believe we are going to buy the house. I'll meet you later at your office."

Seth smiled and waved. "See you later. Congratulations on your wedding." And then he was gone.

Sango still seemed frightened by that call. That was extremely unlike her. Sango was hardly scared of anything, it must have really scared her. Miroku rubbed her shoulder. "Hey, c'mon let's go see that Jacuzzi Seth was telling us about."

Sango silently fallowed him into the bathroom. She really wanted to get out of their as soon as possible. She was really starting to get the creeps. She wasn't sure if it was because the house was big and empty, or because of the phone call, or maybe because of both.

Miroku smiled and looked at the tub. "Oh wow, check this out. Imagine the fun we can have in this!" He grinned.

Sango couldn't help but giggle. "You're always thinking something perverted. I don't think you've ever had a holy thought in your head."

Miroku laughed at her. "You're right."

They heard the heavy front door at the front of the house open and close. Sango looked at him. "Do you think that's Mr. Adams?"

"Probably." Miroku replied nonchalantly. "I suppose we should head home."

Kirara looked towards the open door of the bedroom out in the hallway, growling viciously. Sango looked down at her companion. "What is it?"

Kirara's only response was a low growling sound. Sango became frightened. Miroku even became a bit weary. It wasn't normal for Kirara to growl at nothing. "Sango let's get out of here…"

Sango agreed immediately and they made their way out of the room and into the hallway. Kirara continued to look ahead, growling viciously at seemingly nothing.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them. Miroku stood his guard, and stood in front of Sango protectively. Kirara leaped out of her arms and stood in front of the monk, as if to protect him. Something was definitely up. Yet, Miroku didn't see anything, or hear anything else.

"Miroku…" Sango's voice was trembling along with her body. "Something's in this house."

Miroku agreed. They had to leave, and quick. Miroku led Sango down the stairs, careful to watch his back. Kirara was in her large form and she carefully guarded Miroku's back, making sure that neither him or Sango would be pushed by the invader.

Just as the entered the kitchen, there was a loud shattering sound from the foyer. It sounded like glass shattering, perhaps by a gunshot. Sango screamed and cowered in Miroku's arms. "I'm scared, Miroku." For the first time in her life, she was actually scared.

Miroku made sure Kirara was by her side before he peeked around the corner into the living room. He could see shard's of glass gleaming off the beige carpet in the living room, as if glass had been broken. Someone else really was here, and it wasn't Seth Adams.

Amber looked at Nelly from across the table. He was absently reading the newspaper and taking an occasional bite of his oatmeal. She remembered her conversation the previous night with Sango. Should she tell him?

She would feel a lot better if she was just honest with him. She loved Nelly, didn't she? Yes, of course. But that didn't mean that it had stopped her from enjoying Kirby's attention. She sighed. "Nelly…" Amber said, trying to grab his attention away from the paper. She was going to tell him, after all, if she was lucky, Nelly would commend her on her honesty and maybe even forgive her. Who knows?

"Yea?" He asked, glancing up at her from his newspaper.

Amber cleared her throat, suddenly feeling as if she was going to cry. It wasn't so much that she had kissed Kirby it was the fact that she had enjoyed it, and even had an incredible dream about him last night. She bit her lip, trying to muster up the courage to be honest with him. "I…kissed Kirby." She said, her voice breaking out into sobs.

"You did?" Nelly asked, his voice was calm, but she knew he was masking his anger. After all, Shiori was right upstairs in Sango and Miroku's room, playing video games with Souta. He didn't want to drag those two children into their fights.

Amber nodded mutely. She looked down, and she heard him stand from the table. Amber looked up and saw him heading for his bedroom. "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs…" He said, indifferent. "Just to think…" And with that, he slowly marched up the stairs and with, almost a hallow sound, she heard the door shut with a loud, pronounced click.

Sango stood still with Kirara protectively guarding her back. The giant cat was on alert, and the monk was doing a brief search of the living room. Miroku was surprised to see that the beautiful chandelier had been shattered all over the floor. The intruder must have shot it with a gun or smashed it with an object. He wasn't sure which one.

Miroku wasn't too familiar with guns. Back in his era guns were just being introduced by the lands of the west, and they were much more primitive than what they were in the modern era. Guns in this time were much more accurate. He realized that, and became a bit more frightened. He turned to return back to the kitchen and what he saw made his blood run cold.

Someone, probably the intruder, had placed a baby doll in the middle of the floor behind him. It's arms and legs were dismembered and it's head was lopped off, with it's eyes rolled slightly in it's head.

Miroku shuddered. He realized it was just a fake baby, but the thought disturbed him greatly. He swallowed nervously, and noticed that a piece of paper was sticking out of one of the hallow legs of the doll. He slowly reached over to pick it up, and he unfolded the paper.

Letters cut out of different parts of a magazine or newspaper were placed strategically to spell out words. Miroku read the note in a half whisper. "Be mine, or I'll kill you both." His blood ran cold and his hair stood on end. He ran into the kitchen to find Sango, thankfully standing beside Kirara.

"Sango. We have to get out of here." Miroku said, grabbing her hand.

Sango agreed, immediately. They were about to exit the kitchen when suddenly they heard the unmistakable sound of a fire in the living room.

Miroku saw the glow of the fire quickly approaching the kitchen. Whoever had started the fire was using an accelerant, causing the flames to spread even faster.

Sango screamed, frightened. She clutched onto Miroku's shirt as she stared at the flames unable to move. Kirara stood in front of the monk and the demon slayer, as if to block the flames from harming them. Miroku and Sango took off in the opposite direction.

Sango reached her hand out for her feline companion as she was being pulled away by the houshi. "Kirara!" She screamed out, reaching hopelessly in her direction.

Miroku pulled her back up the stairs. He had to get her away quickly, the smoke would get her before the flames would, he would have to get her to safety first and right now the safest place for both of them was the top floor.

Sango looked up at Miroku. "What about Kirara?"

"She's fine." Miroku told her, sweat had began to form on his forehead from the heat of the fire and the adrenaline rush he was feeling. "Kirara can take care of herself, Sango. You know that." He said, leading her back into the master bedroom. He opened the windows and shut the door to prevent the smoke from entering the room. He then looked around the non-furnished room for something to stuff under the door to prevent smoke from making its way into the room through the crack under the door. Nothing.

Miroku thought quickly. The monk was always quite resourceful in desperate situations and soon an idea came to him. He stripped off his shirt and stuffed it under the door, he was already beginning to cough, the smoke had made it's way quickly up the stairs.

Sango sat in the corner, shaking. "Kirara…what if she's dead?"

Miroku looked back at her. "She's fine, Sango. She's been through a lot worse than this." Miroku said, continuing to stuff his shirt under the door. "We need to find a way out of the house."

He looked out the window, thankful the breath of fresh air. The sun was beginning to set, it was almost nightfall. The smoke from the basement had made its way outside and he could see the smoke had made the air a bit hazy. Miroku looked the frightened demon slayer. She was pale white and her body was shaking uncontrollably. "Sango, don't worry. We'll get out of this."

Tears came to her eyes. "I'm so scared."

Suddenly there was a pounding at the door. Miroku had locked the door, yet whoever it was, was kicking at the door and pounding it with their fist. Sango cowered in the corner, wishing that she had her feline companion with her. Miroku ran towards the door and kicked it back, leaving a black scuff mark across the door.

The intruder stopped, and a few seconds later continued. Miroku became angry. "Whoever you are, leave us alone! We haven't done anything!"

Sango started to cry when suddenly there was a loud sound from the door. It sounded like metal breaking, or popping. Her eyes widened. Whoever it was had broken the lock.

The only resistance to door had now was Miroku's shirt that he had stuffed under the door, that was flush with the carpet. Miroku turned quickly towards Sango. He opened the closet door and pulled her by the hand. "Get in there, and stay quiet."

Sango was ready to protest but he silenced her. He looked her. "Stay quiet…" He gave her a quick kiss. "I love you." He kissed her again, pushed her legs towards her chest, and shut the closet door, quickly stepping away from it.

Sango was a bit shocked by his actions. What was that look in his eye just now? It was like he was saying goodbye. He wasn't planning on dying was he? The thought made tears come to her eyes. No, he couldn't die. She couldn't live without him. He was the only thing that kept her going each and everyday. If he was planning on dieing, she would die along with him.

A/N: OK ^_^ so you might want to kill me after you read the next chapter. But I really do like Beyonce, she's awesome. But for lack of a better character…this is the result lol anyway *hands you a box of tissues* you're gonna need 'em *sobs* OK HERE WE GO! Woo!

Chapter 7

Amber was becoming worried. She was in the kitchen of the mansion, alone. Nelly hadn't come downstairs for the past three hours, and it was getting dark outside.

Hayden entered the kitchen and was surprised not to see Sango and Miroku. She glanced over at her friend. "Do you know Where Miroku and Sango are?"

Oh, right! They had been gone since 12:30 that afternoon, and here it was almost 8:00 at night! She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't realized the two had been gone all day. "Uhm…" She regarded Hayden suddenly becoming worried. "Last time I saw them they left to go look at a house."

Was it just Amber's imagination or did Hayden look a bit saddened by the news? "Miroku's moving out?" Hayden asked.

"Yes. They are getting married next Saturday, I suppose Miroku just wanted his own house." Amber said. "Perhaps I should call them and see what's going on. It's so unlike Sango not to call and tell us if they planned on coming home late." She said aloud, grabbing her phone. Miroku probably wouldn't have bothered telling his friends where he was at, but Sango knew that they would eventually become worried and would have called. No, something was definitely wrong.

Miroku watched as the intruder slowly opened the door, pushing it opened little by little as he struggled against the resistance. Miroku's blood ran cold when he saw that it wasn't a he at all, but a she. Not just any she, it was Beyonce! The girl from the theatre, Kirby's secretary. She was the only who was trying to kill them!

Beyonce smiled at him from the door. "You're a tough one, aren't you?" She asked, her voice held a sensual, almost evil tone to it.

Miroku was still in shock by the realization that it was _her_ that was trying to kill them. He knew she had given him the creeps for some reason. His hair stood on end, as she pulled her arm out from behind her back, an evil smirk on her face.

Miroku's mouth suddenly felt dry as he stared into the barrel of a gun. "How come you don't want me Miroku?" She asked, a sudden innocence in her voice. "How come you keep resisting me?" Beyonce cried again, her finger was on the trigger of the gun.

The monk backed up away from her, he wanted to glance over at the closet to make sure Sango was alright, but if he did that she would know that someone was in there and possibly try and kill her. He didn't want to put her in danger. If he didn't make it out of this, he at least wanted her to live. Her life was more important than his.

Miroku felt his emotions take over, tears came to his eyes. When he looked into her eyes, when he kissed her…that could have been the last time he would ever get to do that again. The image of Beyonce holding the gun to his face became blurry as the tears welled in his eyes. He struggled to speak, though the lump in throat was so big he could barely utter a word. "I love Sango more than life itself…" He said, hoping Sango could hear him. "I could never, ever imagine loving anyone else." Miroku struggled for the words to come out, though his mouth was dry and his throat ached as he resisted the heaving sobs that threatened his entire being.

He prayed silently for Sango to be protected, for Beyonce not to find her and harm her.

Beyonce gave him an evil sly grin. "How touching." She said, with a small sinister laugh. "You would rather risk your own life then betray her?" She walked towards him, lowering the gun, but Miroku didn't relax. He realized early on that he was dealing with someone who was a few sandwiches short of a picnic. She was capable of anything. She smiled at him, sensually, seductively, evilly. "If you come with me now, back to my house and make love to me, I won't kill you." She said. "Just be with me. Miroku you're all I ever think about."

"No." Miroku said. "No, I would rather you kill me before I would betray her." He paused. That was really how he felt. He would rather his own life be taken, if his only other option was to betray the trust and the bond that he had with Sango. He loved her in life, and he would love her in death.

Beyonce's face wore a look of disappointment and disgust. "Very well then." She said, holding the gun back up to the houshi. "If I can't have you, then nobody will." And with a loud, deafening, piercing, and sickening pop she fired the gun.

Sango watched in horror from the closet, as Miroku staggered backwards against the wall. She heard him cry, and she felt as if her heart was shattering. No, oh Kami, no! This isn't real, it couldn't be.

She felt as if she going to throw up. Miroku was still moving, she had only gotten him in the shoulder, but he was bleeding profusely. His own blood had splattered on the wall behind him, droplets of blood stained the carpet. She watched, wide-eyed and horror-stricken as Miroku lay helpless by the wall.

Suddenly, her cell phone went off playing an ironically happy tune. Sango rushed to shut it off, but the closet was dark and light no longer spilled in through the window. She couldn't seem to find it, it must have been in the closet somewhere.

Beyonce looked away from the monk and towards the closet. Somebody was in there. She walked towards the closet cautiously, ignoring the monk's weak desperate pleas to stay away from the closet.

Miroku reached out with his arm, ignoring the pain in his left shoulder. "No, don't…" He grimaced as the pain shot through his arm. "Don't hurt her." He cried out, laying helpless in weak on the ground.

Beyonce opened the door, and reached out pulling Sango out from the closet forcing her to her feet. Sango could barely stand, she had spent so much energy crying that she felt weak and light-headed. The sight of blood usually didn't bother her, but the sight of Miroku's blood had gotten to her somehow. Was he going to die?

Beyonce slapped her across the face. "You fucking bitch!" She screamed.

Sango's grief and sadness, quickly turned to rage and hate. "You stay away from him!" She said, suddenly getting a second wind. She really hated to be slapped in the face, it really set her off.

"He's mine!" Beyonce protested, pushing Sango against the bare wall. She hit it hard, knocking the air right from her lungs for a brief second.

Miroku looked up from his position on the floor. "Sango!" He managed to scream quite loud despite the pain that now spread down his back.

Sango stood up, Beyonce wasn't getting rid of her that easily. She wanted to make it back across the room to be with Miroku, but Beyonce was standing in front of him, possessively. "Why are you in love with such an idiot? He would actually risk his own life then betray you." Beyonce smiled evilly. "You're a very lucky woman. Many other girls envy you because of this incredibly sexy man."

Sango saw that Miroku had resigned to just laying his head down on the carpet. He was so weak from losing an incredible amount of blood. Seeing him like that set something off deep inside her. A rage that she wasn't even sure she was capable of having. She impulsively ran into the bathroom and with incredible strength yanked the curtain rod off the shower. She was really going to kill Beyonce, she was mad enough to do it.

She entered the bedroom again, swinging the metal pole at Beyonce. The other woman was caught off guard but grabbed the pole blindly, tearing it away from the other girl. "Big mistake." She said.

Sango looked back at her. She recoiled from her attempted murderer, her eyes averted over to Miroku, his gaze was on her the whole time. He figured if he going to leave this world, Sango was the last thing he wanted to look at before he died.

Suddenly, Sango felt the hard impact of the curtain rod against her temple. Her vision became hazy, and spots materialized in front of her. She dizzily staggered away from the wall and collapsed on the ground.

Amber looked down at her phone. She had already called twice and Sango hadn't picked up. That was extremely odd, something just wasn't right. She heard Nelly's heavy footsteps come down the steps, and into the kitchen.

She spun around to face him, and Nelly had noticed the worry etched on her face. He regarded her for a second or two, then looked away. He was still angry. "Something wrong?" He asked, slight irritation in his voice.

Amber's voice was shaky as she gave him her reply. "It's just…" She trailed off, looking down at her phone, wondering if she should call again. "Neither Sango nor Miroku will answer their phones. I'm a little worried about them…"

Nelly closed the fridge door. "They're adults. They can take care of themselves." He said, he really didn't want to talk to Amber. Here it was, the second time she had hurt him. So why did he still love her? Why did he still care about her? Have that unmistakable feeling in his heart that he still loved her?

There was a loud bang at the door, and light growl. Nelly and Amber exchanged glances and Amber rushed to the door to answer it. To her surprise it was Kirara, in her large form that stood in front of the door. Amber's heart sank. Something was definitely wrong, Kirara wouldn't leave Sango and Miroku's side unless they needed help. "Kirara…"

Kirara nudged Amber lightly on the arm and made a small growling sound. Amber looked at the large cat. "Is something wrong with Sango and Miroku?"

The large cat turned around, as if confirming her suspicions. Amber looked back inside the mansion. "Nelly, let's go. Something's not right."

Nelly looked at her. He had to put his differences aside and work together with her if he wanted to save his friends. Just this once he could swallow his pride and go along with her.

Kirara stood still and allowed Amber and Nelly to climb on her back. Nelly looked down at the city in fear. "Are you sure this is safe?"

Amber shrugged. "Miroku and Sango do this all the time, besides it's the only way Kirara can show us where they are."

Nelly closed his eyes and tried to ignore the fact that they were above some of the tallest buildings in Tokyo. He reminded himself this was for his friends, if something really was wrong, he would regret it if he chose to fight with Amber instead of help them.

After all, even if Kirby was their grandson and a womanizer, that wasn't exactly Sango and Miroku's fault was it? Well, sort of. But still it's not like they _made_ Kirby kiss Amber. No that was done on his own free will. He would just have to deal with Kirby later.

Sango awoke sometime later, the side of her face was irritated by the carpet that she had fallen into. It was dark wherever she was. Where was she? Oh, that's right. The house. How did she get here?

She sat up against the wall, her head was throbbing with pain. That's right, Beyonce was trying to kill her and…Miroku! He had been shot!

Apparently Beyonce had left, she either got fed up or left them both for dead. Sango wasn't sure of the reason. She slowly, and very weakly crawled over next to the monk, who lay there still. "Miroku?" She asked, her throat was dry and irritated, probably from earlier when she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Miroku didn't move at first. Sango shook him harder, realizing that he had blood slowly running down his back. Both of palms were covered in his blood, his body was still a bit warm, but was clammy. Sango looked down at her hand and cried. Oh no! Was he dead? No, Miroku can't be dead. She shook him again, not worried about the blood. She didn't care she just wanted him to be alright.

Miroku slowly opened his eyes. "Sango…" He peered up at her, still laying on his stomach. It hurt to turn his head, the pain in his left shoulder was intense.

"Miroku you're alive." Tears came to her eyes. "Oh thank goodness."

Miroku looked up at her, his vision was blurry and it was dark, but he could still see her. "Sango, you have to get out of here."

"No!" She cried out, looking down at him. "I'm not leaving without you. She could come back, Miroku."

Miroku forced a smile. "Sango, even if she didn't…it's too late for me." He said, his breath was coming in short, labored gasps. His eyelids were becoming heavy, and he could barely move his body.

Sango looked down at him. "What are you saying?" She asked, tears spilling down her cheeks. Her voice was shaky as she feared the worst. He was dying, he really was dying.

"I'm saying…" Miroku said, he knew he wasn't going to be alive much longer. He struggled to fill his lungs with air once more. "I'm saying that I want you to keep smiling…live for me." He said, reaching up with his right arm and stroking her face, wiping her tears away.

Sango looked down at him. "No, I can't leave you. We can get you help, Miroku. I promise you're going to live."

"No…" Miroku protested. "Sango, I'm only hanging on for you…so…" He took another ragged breath. "So…I can say I love you…and goodbye." He muttered, all his strength was gone from his body but he still managed to flip himself over on his back so that he could look at her more clearly. That was how he wanted to leave this world, right beside her, looking at her.

Sango held his hand in hers. "Miroku, no please…don't die on me."

Miroku forced a small chuckle. "Please, keep smiling." He said, his breathing was shallow. "I want you to be happy."

Sango leaned down to place a kiss on his lips, and he weakly kissed her back, a small tear running from his eye. "I love you." She said, as she laid her head on his chest and heard his heart as it strained to keep beating.

Miroku closed his eyes. "I love you too, Sango. be happy. Keep smiling…" He paused and with his last breath he struggled his farewell. "Goodbye."

Sango looked up at him. "Miroku?" She asked, fear gripped her very being. No, he didn't just die, did he? She shook him, his body was limp. "Miroku! No!" She shook him harder. "Miroku! No! Please. Don't…" Her voice died on her lips, as her body was overcome with heaving sobs.

She arranged her body on top of his, his arms were cold, his whole body was just cold. He was really dead. Sango screamed in frustration, agony, and grief. This wasn't fair. Why Miroku? Why now?

She lay her head on his bare chest, she no longer heard his heart beat. He wasn't there anymore, she was alone. His body heat wouldn't keep her warm anymore, she was cold.

Suddenly, there was footsteps in the hall. Was it Beyonce? She was really going to kill her this time. She was mad and angry enough to do it. She stood up, her rage giving her strength to stand. But she stopped when she saw that it was Amber and Nelly who stood in the door way, with Kirara sitting in Amber's arms.

"Amber…" She let out a small sob. "Amber…he's…"

Kirara jumped out of Amber's arms and over towards the monk. She pawed at his face, and with a small cry looked up at Sango. Amber watched and Nelly stared in disbelief. "Is he…" Nelly trailed off.

Sango collapsed on the ground, beside him once again. That answered his question. "He's gone." She cried.

Amber hugged her and allowed her to cry into her shoulder. Sango wiped her tears. Amber looked at her. "Sango, we have to leave…"

"NO!" Sango protested. "I won't leave him. I can't…I won't." She said, touching his face.

Nelly looked at her sympathetically. "Sango, who did this?"

"Beyonce. Kirby's secretary…" She said. "I watched as she shot him from that closet…" She pointed to the open closet at the far end of the room. "She found me, and I went to attack her with a curtain rod, but she instead hit me and I must have been unconscious for quite sometime. When I woke up…he was just laying there. He was still alive but he was only hanging on for me…" More tears poured from her eyes. "He died in my arms. His blood is on my hands."

Amber felt as if she might cry. She had felt a grief over Miroku as well, but she could just imagine what Sango was going through. "Sango, c'mon we have to get out of here…"

"No!"

Nelly knelt down next to her. "Sango, Beyonce could come back. If she knows you're still alive, she will most definitely kill you in fear that you will turn her into the police."

"Let her come back!" Sango said, her grief once again turning to anger. "I won't let the police know about it. I'll kill her myself!" She balled her fist up, realizing that the dried blood was caked on her hands.

Nelly wrapped his arms around her. "Sango, c'mon. We have to get the police in here so that they can take care of Miroku and we can all have a proper goodbye to him." He said, he was keeping his own emotions at bay.

Miroku had become one of his best friends, and it was so hard to believe that he was gone. Especially so unexpectedly. The three of them exited the house. Sango kept her face down as she sat in the backseat of the car, still sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't want to see his car, it was too much of a reminder. "How did you two find out?"

"Kirara came and told us something was wrong." Amber said, looking down, remembering the fight she had with Nelly. What was wrong with her? Here she was, with Nelly still alive…and she had kissed another man! And her friend was in the backseat grieving, and suffering unimaginable pain over the loss of her one and only love.

Sango watched as they drove away from the house, the front of the house was black where the flames had burnt away at the siding. She pet Kirara who also watched out the window, not quite understanding why the monk was not with them.

Sango thought back to his last few moments of life. What did he mean, by keep smiling? Be happy? How could she possibly even hope to become happy without him? He was her strength, her light, her hope. Her only reason to live. But if that was his wish…she would live for him.

Chapter 8

Hachi stood between Shiori and Sango as they joined hands (or paws) at the funeral sight. Kirara stood beside Sango, lovingly rubbing on her leg.

Sango looked at the big empty hole that Miroku's body would soon be lowered into. She sobbed silently, this had to be the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

Shiori cried and clutched onto Sango's hand as if for support from the older girl. "I miss Miroku. I want him to come back." The young girl sobbed.

Sango looked down at her. "I do too," She replied simply, her whole body was shaking.

Nelly sat further away, his face was solemn and sad. He hadn't expected Miroku to die so soon. He had only known him for a year and just like that…he was gone.

Kanye West, the priest, finished his speech and offered his prayers. Sango looked up when the casket was lowered into the earth. No, not yet. He couldn't be gone just yet. She stood up. "Stop! Wait!" She protested.

Kanye looked up and stopped the proceeding. Sango walked up to his casket and laid her head on top of it. She just wanted to say goodbye one last time. "I love you. Goodbye, Miroku." She said, a tear escaping from her eyes.

She then turned back to Kanye, and with a small nod she confirmed that he could continue lowering the casket.

Sango sat by the freshly dug grave for hours after the funeral. She couldn't leave. She traced his name with her fingers. His birth date was of course fake, and was dated only 19 years ago. March 17th, 1989. She couldn't believe he was really gone.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her but she didn't bother to turn around. "Sango, are you coming home?"

His voice. Miroku's voice. No, wait. He was dead…how can-- She turned around to see Kirby standing there, a smile on his face. "I came to see if you were still here." He said.

Sango looked at him. She could still see Miroku in his eyes. Hear him in his voice. He really was their grandson. She felt tears threatening her again. "Kirby…do you know that…" She trailed off. "That you were our grandson?"

Kirby nodded. "That's why I came. I'm here for you to do my best in comforting you. I know all about how you two fell through the well." He gave her a small encouraging smile. "Amber told me all about it."

Sango looked at him. Amber. That's right! She was fooling around with him right before Miroku's death just a couple days before. Where had those two days gone? She must have spent them in her room, staring at the wall, grieving. It was all just a blur. "Amber…are you two…" She trailed off when he nodded his head.

"She's with me. Nelly left her…he was only here today for Miroku. I really didn't know all this was going to happen…" Kirby stated. "If I hadn't kissed Amber, her and Nelly wouldn't have fought that day. Maybe they would have made it to the house sooner, Miroku could have been saved.

"Don't blame yourself." Sango told him, looking down. "He was gone, long before they could have gotten there. I remember the look in his eye…" She said, glancing back at the tombstone. "He was hanging on to life for me…just long enough to say goodbye."

Kirby stood up. "Thank you. I've been beating myself up over it. I know that I could never apologize enough to you to make you feel any better. Losing him must be hard…"

Sango nodded mutely. Then she stood and fallowed him. "I miss him…I will come back to this sight everyday for the rest of my life…if that's the only way I can be close to him." She forced a smile, something that she hadn't done in a long while.

Kirby smiled, he had the same smile as Miroku too. The same glint in his eye. "I'll drive you home."

Sango lay in her bed in the blackness of the room. The stars twinkled in the sky outside, mockingly happy. The sky was the same midnight blue as Miroku's eyes. He always commented on how beautiful they were.

In fact, he had commented on them the night they fell through the well. Then she remembered that they had gotten in a fight. She suddenly wished she could have taken all their fights back. Go back in time and allow him to make love to her when he wanted to instead of turning away because of a silly argument. Tears stained her pillow, she doubted she would get any sleep. What was the difference? She hadn't slept in days anyway. She just lay in her bed, with her face buried in his pillow drinking in the scent of his shampoo, the strong, sophisticated and enticing scent of his cologne, and of course his scent. The scent she had always associated with Miroku.

She turned on the light and decided to get out of bed. It was still quite early, well by her standards anyway. It was just past 1 A.M. She made her way out of the room and very slowly progressed her way to the kitchen. She walked by Amber's room and she heard him laugh from inside. It sounded like Miroku, and if she didn't know better she would have sworn it was. But it was Kirby. His laugh. Sango remembered the joy his laugh would bring.

She gave into the urge to just stand against the wall, and hear him laugh again. Just once again. Tears came to her eyes when she heard him laugh, heard him talk. It was so much like his voice. His happy little chuckle, like that one he gave her just before he took his last breath. "Miroku…" She whispered into the still, silence of the mansion.

Sango tuned away from the door and quickly returned to her room. She was so weak from not eating and sleeping that she could barely stand to be up and about for more than five minutes.

She lay on her bed and discovered that there was black pieces of hair on his pillow. They weren't hers, they were far too dark, and far too short to be hers. They were Miroku's. Sango suppressed the urge to cry as she picked up the black strand between her fingers and watched how the light reflected off of it. "Miroku…I love you."

Sango lay on her back, playing with the strand of hair that she held between her fingers. "You're still here…" She said out loud as if she was trying to talk to him.

She reached over beside the bed where Miroku kept his Shakojou. She lifted it from the wall and she heard the familiar jingle of the rings around it. The sound that was just…Miroku. It brought a smile to her face. "How can you be so far away…when you're still here?" A tear escaped from her sad brown eyes. "I can see you in his eyes, his laugh, his voice…his smile."

Suddenly, she felt his presence. Was he here? In the room with her? She shuddered. Yes, that was him. She felt at peace suddenly, he was definitely near.

She saw that his shirt was laying on the floor, just where he had left it that night that Amber had interrupted them. She picked it up and brought it over her mouth and under nose, slowly drinking in his scent. It calmed her in a way. But eventually his scent would fade off everything he owned wouldn't it? Then she would never be able to feel comforted again. But still his presence was in the room…she could faintly hear his voice. "I'm right here, Sango. I won't ever leave you…" It was almost as if the voice was in her head, but yet she wasn't thinking it. He was actually talking to her.

She tried to speak, but suddenly found out that she couldn't. Her voice was overtaken by sobs once again as her emotions flooded her. She actually felt his hand squeeze hers and she looked. No one there, but she felt him, beside her on the bed. His hand, was squeezing hers. She shuddered. He had come to visit her from the grave. Sango smiled. "I love you, Miroku."

Sadly, she never got a reply back from him, but instead she suddenly felt so relaxed and suddenly very tired. She lay her head down on the pillow, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

There was a knock at the door early the next morning. Amber turned from the stove to face the door. Sango sat at the table, quiet. Shiori was trying to keep busy by doing the crossword puzzles in the newspaper.

Kirby stood up and walked towards the door to open it. Hachi greeted him. "Hey there, Kirby-san."

"Hey there, Hachi." He said smiling. "How is it going?"

Hachi shrugged. "Day by day." He said smiling. "I just came by to give Sango-Chan something. Houshi-Sama wanted me to give her something, sadly I didn't have it here with me at the funeral, and I had to go back to Mushin's shrine and retrieve it."

Kirby invited the tanuki in, and took his place back at the table.

Amber smiled. "Hey Hachi."

Hachi waved. "Hey Amber." He pulled the prayer beads out of his pocket and turned to Sango. "These for you." He said, giving the demon slayer a small smile.

Sango looked at the rosary in her hands. "Miroku's prayer beads…" She said in disbelief. They were the same ones that Miroku had wore on his right hand for 18 years to keep the wind tunnel at bay. He had given them to Hachi to use for protection and instructed him that if anything ever happened to him, he wanted them to be given to Sango.

Hachi nodded. "He wanted you to have them. He said they will protect you and bring you through anything you might be going through." He patted both of paws on Sango's hand. "I know you miss Miroku."

Sango nodded and hugged the badger demon. "Thank you Hachi." She double stranded the rosary and placed them around her neck. She smiled. This was another piece of Miroku that she had left. She could feel his spirit, and it gave her peace.

Hachi bowed to her, then to Amber and excused himself from the house, so that he could return down the well. There was really no need for him to come back to the modern era, seeing as Miroku was no longer around and the rosary was given to Sango. His duty was done, he had carried out Miroku's wishes just like he was assigned to do when Miroku was born, to be his servant; his best friend.

Amber dropped Sango off by the graveyard later that afternoon. Sango would have driven herself, or taken Kirara but she was far to weak to drive or hang on to anything. Besides, Amber didn't mind.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes or so." Amber informed. "I'm going to run to the grocery store, but please don't rush…" She smiled. "Take your time." Amber had wanted to give her privacy, she knew Sango was grieving very much and didn't want her to rush through the time she spent at the monk's grave.

Sango smiled back at her and made her way to Miroku's grave. She had bought some flowers from the grocery store and even the most recent "funnies" from the newspaper. She felt a bit silly, but she knew how much Miroku loved them. She stuffed the comic strip down in the vase of the flowers and staked the vase into the dirt. She smiled. "There you go, lecher." She laughed.

It was the first time she had laughed in days. But just being there beside his grave, with the rosary around her neck, feeling his presence. It made her just feel at peace. "Miroku…" She once again traced his name with her fingers. She missed him so much.

"I'll never love anyone as much as I loved you." Sango said, letting a tear escape from her eye. "In fact…I don't think I could ever love anyone else at all…" She placed her head on his grave, and let the cool, hard stone soothe her headache. "I'll always be yours…"

The wind blew, just a slight breeze. Which was odd because it was a very hot summer day, but she could feel his presence, he was there. "Saturday was supposed to be our wedding day…so…" She trailed off. "On that day, I'll be here…by your grave…I won't leave." She forced a smile. "I love you so much." She closed her eyes as tears fell from her eyes, landing on the stone turning the light gray to a darker gray color. "I can't live if living is without you." The tears came faster. "I can't do this. I can't give anymore…I need you…come back." The wind blew again, whispering in her ear, she felt his love and devotion. It was undeniable.

Sango just lay there in silence, enjoying Miroku's presence. His whisper through the trees, his touch in the wind. She heard Amber's car pull up and she looked up from her position. Amber was back. How long had she been laying there? Probably quite sometime.

She stood up, looking back at the grave one last time and made her way to the car, drying her tears. "I love you, Miroku."

She slipped in the passenger seat next to Amber, and closed the door, still keeping her eyes on his grave.

Amber smiled. "You alright?"

Sango nodded and smiled, genuinely. "I'm just fine."

Kirby greeted the two girls as they walked through the door. "Hey you two."

Amber smiled at him. "Hey sweety." She said, giggling.

Sango just sat at the table. Souta, Ayame, and Shiori also sat at the table, waiting on dinner.

Souta looked over at Amber. "What are we having Amber?"

Amber smiled at Kagome's little brother. "Chicken ramen, and rice."

Sango suddenly felt depressed. That was Miroku's favourite and he always liked his rice extra chewy. She fought back tears, she was going to be normal, at least through dinner. She was tired of crying, she was tired of feeling empty. She wanted Miroku back, sitting at the table, slurping his ramen, eating his chewy rice and laughing at the funnies. But he wasn't there. Realization hit her. He never would be again.

Ayame smiled. "Oh alright! Did dad bring over a pie for desert?"

Amber nodded. "He sure did."

Kagome entered from the living room, and was glad to see Sango had actually come out of her room. "Hey Sango."

Sango brought her head up, hoping that her red eyes didn't give her away. "Hey Kagome."

Kris and Hideko entered the kitchen. "Something smells really good." Kris said. "That couldn't be Amber's cooking I'm smelling."

Amber turned and scowled at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hideko just laughed. "Kris you're so mean."

Sango tried to stay quiet as much as possible. She missed the way Miroku was always coming up with random things to do or say. Sometimes it annoyed her but she never realized that she actually _enjoyed_ it. Until now. Her life was empty without Miroku. But she was extremely lucky to have the friends that she did.

She glanced over at Kirby. And him…he was just like Miroku. She didn't mean to stare at him, but it was just so hard to look away. It was almost like looking at Miroku once more, something that she loved doing and often did. Even before they had really known they liked each other.

Kirby noticed her staring and turned to face her. "Are you ok, Sango?" He asked, giving her a small smile. "You seem a little zoned out."

Sango shook her head. "Oh…uhm…sorry." She apologized. "It's just…you look so much like…"

Kirby chuckled. "Like Miroku." He finished for her. "Don't apologize. It's alright." He said reassuringly.

Sango stared into his eyes. "I don't mean to be so creepy, it's just your eyes…and your face…" She felt a tear trickle from her sienna eyes. "I could just look at you forever."

Kagome and Hideko looked at her, a worried look on their face. Hideko looked over at her brother. "Poor Sango…"

Inu Yasha even felt his heart soften. He even missed the lecherous monk. He put his arm around Kagome. "Hey…"

Kagome looked up at the hanyou questioningly. "Hmm?"

"I love you." He said, his face serious. The situation with his friends had made him realize that life is short, and sometimes he didn't treat Kagome quite right, but the truth was he loved her, and he wanted her to know that.

Kagome smiled, and grabbed his hand. "I love you too, Inu Yasha."

A/N: OK, so now that I am officially depressed…lol on with chapter 9! n.n

Chapter 9

Souta stared intently at the video game in front of him. Shiori and Ayame sat beside him on the floor. Souta gave a frustrated growl at the two girls. "Stop getting ahead of me!" He exclaimed as he maneuvered his car around the race track.

Ayame giggled. "Souta doesn't like girls beating him."

Souta glanced over at her. "Shut up, stupid girl!"

Kagome, Amber, Sango and Hideko sat on the bed supervising the children as they played. Sango had told them after dinner that Souta and Ayame could go upstairs and show Shiori how Miroku's x-box worked. She figured that it would be a good distraction for the girl, and maybe get her mind off her brother's death.

Shiori, though quiet, was enjoying herself. She was amazed by the strange thing called an X-Box. She remembered seeing Miroku, sitting on the edge of the bed, legs folded beneath him, as he frantically pressed buttons. Sometimes he cursed, she remembered smiling.

Souta dropped his controller in disbelief. "You beat me."

Ayame stuck her tongue out at Souta. "Haha! Girls win!"

Souta plopped back down and picked up the controller. "This time you're taking the handicap off…both of you." He said eyeing Shiori.

Shiori giggled. "Ha! OK, Me and Ayame will still beat you."

Kagome bopped her younger brother in the head with her hand. "Don't be such a bad sport, you little brat."

Souta angrily looked back at his sister. He started another race, this time he had picked the fastest car, he was going to win now.

Sango watched mindlessly at the video game. How many times had she seen Miroku play this game over and over and over. She smiled. It reminded her so much of him, she closed her eyes and imagined him, laying back on his pillow, frantically playing with the strange game.

Beep. Beep. Beep. She opened her eyes and looked at the video game. It just kept beeping.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

It was getting louder, and suddenly she felt as if she couldn't sit up. She tried to tell Kagome or Hideko that she couldn't move but there was no sound. They just seem to ignore her. In fact, she heard no noise coming out of the other girls either, nor the video game. Just the beeping.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

That's all she could hear was just beeping. It was close, really close. Then she felt it, his hand, lightly laying over hers. It was Miroku, he was there with her. But where was she? Was she dead? Was he there greeting her on the other side like she had hoped?

No…

This was real. His hand, he was really touching her. Sango was emerged in darkness, until she realized she had to open her eyes. But why was it so hard? She couldn't seem to do it. And that agitating beeping sound was really starting to drive her insane.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Sango willed herself to open her eyes, it took all her might. Then, she did it. Slowly at first, but then her eyes grew wide when her gaze fell upon a ceiling. She looked to her right, there was a silver steel bar. Sounds of telephones ringing, carts wheeling, doctors being paged over the intercom…she was in a hospital.

There was also something around her neck. She placed her hand up and felt the round smooth beads. It was Miroku's rosary! She didn't know rather to laugh or cry. She was given the rosary in her dream…what if--No, she didn't even want to think about the houshi's death being a reality.

She looked up and saw where that annoying beep was coming from. It was a heart monitor. Sango was even more shocked to discover that it was _her_ heart monitor! What on earth happened?

She closed her eyes, then opened them. Miroku! His hand, it was still on hers. She quickly sat up and looked down to see the monk's hand placed over hers, his fingers limp. She looked down and was relieved to see that the man attached to the hand, was slumped over at the food of the bed, making slight snoring sounds.

Sango felt tears once again come to her eyes. But not tears of sadness, tears of joy. Oh Kami, please let this be real. She bit her lip, contemplating on whether she should wake the houshi or not.

Apparently, the slight stirring had caused him to wake up. Miroku had always been a light sleeper. His beautiful blue eyes looked up blankly for a second, and he removed his hand from hers to wipe his fatigued eyes with his hand.

Sango smiled. "M-Miroku?"

Miroku was almost shocked to hear his name. He looked at her. "Sango you've woken up." He pushed his chair back so that he was at the head of the bed. Tears came to his eyes. He had almost thought she wasn't going to wake up. He hugged her.

Sango hugged him back, and allowed herself to cry. If this was a dream she didn't want to wake up. She wanted to be with him, never let him go. Miroku broke their embrace, but immediately held her hand, squeezing it tight. "Don't cry, my love. I'm right here…everything's alright now."

Sango stared back at him. "What happened?"

Miroku looked at her. "We were almost killed." He told her truthfully. "I was shot in my right shoulder," He paused when he saw the frightened look on her eyes. "But it's alright, the doctors removed the bullet and they said I'd be fine." He smiled reassuringly and watched her lay back on her pillow

She looked at him questioningly. "How did I get here?"

Miroku squeezed her hand in his, recalling what had happened. "Well, after she shot me you attacked her, and I was watching from the floor. You ripped the curtain rod off of the shower in the bathroom, and swung down to hit her; but she grabbed it from you." He told her making sure the had not frightened her so far.

Sango remembered all that, but she still wasn't sure how she had gotten here, in this hospital. "Then what happened?" She asked, eager for him to continue.

Miroku sighed heavily. "Well after that she--"

She stopped him. "Wait…Beyonce! She's the one who did this…" She realized.

Miroku nodded and kissed her hand as if to calm her down. "Don't worry, she's put away now. She's going to be locked up for a very long time." He smiled at her. Sango missed that smile. She just wanted to hear him talk some more.

"Tell me what else happened, Miroku?" She urged him to continue.

Miroku gave her a small laugh and pressed his lips to her hand. "If you'll quit interrupting I will tell you, my love." She giggled an apology and he continued. "Anyway, she stole the curtain rod from you and hit you in the head. That's when you blacked out. I watched helplessly as she aimed the gun at your head, but luckily she had ran out of bullets. I heard her curse and stomp out of the room. She never came back after that, she left me for dead." Miroku paused, as he allowed the information to sink in.

"Miroku, how did I get here?" She asked, emphatically waving her arms to indicate that she was talking about the hospital.

Miroku chuckled. "There's more. So anyway, after an hour or so of just lying there, and playing dead, I crawled over to you. I realized you weren't breathing, so I gave you CPR. Luckily you started to breath again, but you still didn't wake up." He sighed. "I was afraid we'd never make it out of there, but luckily Kirara had left to go back to mansion and get help."

Sango smiled. "Kirara saved us?"

Miroku smiled, and tilted his head side to side and shrugged his shoulders. "More or less. Amber and Nelly came straight to the house on Kirara's back, they phoned the police and we were taken straight here."

Sango glanced at him. "You were hospitalized too?"

Miroku nodded. "For a day or so."

"How long have you been by my side?"

Miroku shrugged. "'Bout three days." He replied, nonchalantly.

"Three days?" Sango asked in amazement. "Miroku, how long was I out?"

Miroku thought for a moment. "About 5 days." He replied simply.

Sango gasped. "Miroku! The wedding! It's…"

"Tomorrow, I know." Miroku smiled at her. "Don't worry, we can postpone it. I can call Mr. West in the morning and ask him to reschedule."

Sango looked down, considering it. She placed her fingers back on the rosary around her neck. "Miroku…did you give me these?"

Miroku nodded. "As soon as I woke up from surgery, I asked to come and see you. I was afraid when you didn't wake up, so I told Hachi to go back to the mansion and get my rosary. I stayed by your bedside for 3 days and just prayed that you would wake up. I placed the rosary around your neck and continued to pray last night." He paused and gave her a small smile. "I guess it worked." He laughed.

"Miroku…" Tears came to her eyes, and he leaned in and hugged her.

"Hey, don't cry." He smiled at her. "Be happy."

Sango looked at him. Miroku was always so happy, it was contagious. He leaned in and gave her a long, sensual kiss. Sango felt a tear escape from her eye. This was real, he was really here, kissing her. His lips were warm, his body was solid. It really was just all an awful dream.

He broke away from her and looked down at her. "I love you…" He said, before closing his lips over hers again, and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Sango broke away from him this time. "Miroku, don't call Mr. West in the morning…" She smiled. "Tomorrow…I want to become your wife." She absently stroked the back of his head with her hand, twisting his short pony tail with her index finger, and pulled him down to kiss him again.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Well the door was slightly open, but more of a tap on the already open door. She blushed and peeked over Miroku's shoulder to see Brock standing at the door, with a grin on his face. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said. "I'm glad to see your awake, Sango."

Sango smiled at him, blushing a bit. "Thank you Dr. Harrison."

Brock chuckled. "You don't have to call me Dr. Harrison. You can call me Brock." He paused and looked over at Miroku. "So am I still going to walk this gorgeous bride down the aisle tomorrow, or what?" He asked, recalling when Miroku had talked to him about maybe postponing the wedding, depending on when Sango woke up and how she felt.

Miroku gave him a small smile and looked back at Sango for confirmation. She nodded, and the monk looked back at Brock. "Yes, you still are." He answered him.

Brock smiled. "I'm glad. You two are going to be together forever. I can tell you really love each other, Miroku stayed by your bedside the entire time he's been out of surgery, he hasn't slept much…" He laughed. "He wouldn't even leave to eat, we had to bring him food."

Sango smiled weakly. "That's why I love him."

Miroku responded by kissing her hand once again.

Brock turned to face the door. "You are apparently loved by lots of other people, Sango. All of your friends are out in the waiting room waiting for you to wake up. Including Kirby…"

Sango raised an eyebrow and looked at the doctor questioningly. "Kirby's here?"

Brock laughed. "Oh! That's right I guess you wouldn't know. You know how my wife is…she couldn't wait to tell him. Once he found out, and heard that you were hurt he rushed down here and got to know Miroku quite well." He smiled. "But I'd say they're more like brothers than grandfather and grandson."

Miroku laughed. "He also has a slight crush on Amber." He said, his voice holding a hint of mischief.

Sango eyed him. Slight? Was he kidding? That's not what she heard. Apparently that issue hadn't be resolved. It was going to be quite an interesting wedding, indeed.

Brock smiled at the couple. "I'll get your friends, tell them your awake." He exited to room, once again leaving them alone in the room.

Miroku regarded her. "When you woke up…you seemed…scared…" He said, a bit perplexed. "Why is that?"

Sango looked down, recalling her dream. "I just…know that…I never want to be without you." She paused, and traced his palm with her fingers. "And when you leave this earth…I want to go too." She kissed him. "I can't live without you."

Chapter 10

Amber fastened the veil in the demon slayers dark hair, careful not to touch the sensitive spot on her temple where she was struck. Getting her hair pinned up in the intricate style it was in now, had been a real pain for Sango. Literally. But it was worth it.

"You look beautiful, Sango." Amber gushed happily

Kagome sat at the table in the backroom of the church. "It's just how I imagined it would be."

Sango looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in the wedding dress she had picked out just a few weeks before. Kagome was still busy putting the final touches on the bouquet, along with some helpful advice from Hideko.

She couldn't wait to walk down that aisle and become Miroku's wife. It was something she had wanted for a very long time, ever since she had fallen for him. Which wasn't too long after they had met. He certainly was an easy person to fall in love with, even if he was a thieving, conniving, con-artist, lecherous monk! Sango thought of Miroku as her diamond in the rough. She believed in him, when no one else did. She saw the soft, warm, sensual, caring, and loving man that was beneath his imprudent, laughable exterior.

Kagome giggled girlishly as she put the finishing touches on the bouquet. "It's finished!" She exclaimed.

Kagome was careful not trip over her dress as she situated the bouquet in her friend's hands. "Hideko, go tell the congregation we're ready." She said.

Sango couldn't control herself from shaking. This was really happening, she was really going to marry Miroku. Questions began to zip through her mind. Would he really stop flirting? Would be faithful? Would he grow tired of her eventually? No, she knew she was different from all the other girls with him. They shared a bond like no other.

Hideko came running back to the room a few minutes later, her heels clicking loudly down the hall, as she was careful not to slip in her dress. She shuffled into the room. "We're ready."

Hideko, Amber, and Kagome stood in front of the door. Sango was behind them with Brock, their arms locked.

Brock winked at her. "I'm sure you're going to make Miroku a very happy man in a few moments." He said, with a smile.

Sango's smile broadened. Brock really felt like her father, and for the first time in her life, she felt like she belonged.

The music started and Hideko slowly walked down the aisle. She was amazed to see the monk dressed in his tuxedo, he was even more handsome than she had expected. She made her way and stood by the alter and watched as Amber made her way down. (A/N: Has anyone noticed Hideko has a crush on Miroku…or is it just me? *looks around* lol)

Amber was a bit more distracted going down the aisle. She noticed the tension between Nelly and Kirby as they stood beside Miroku, trying their best to keep the peace for Miroku and Sango's sake. She really hoped a fight wouldn't break out or anything. After the hell that Miroku and Sango had been through, they deserved a nice, pleasant and most importantly, peaceful wedding.

Kirby just watched her as she stood by Hideko, she looked absolutely beautiful. They all did. He could hardly believe he was actually attending his own great grandparents wedding. It was surreal. He was quite shocked when Sakura told him the news, but was also very excited and intrigued. He had grown close to his patients already, though he did find it a bit awkward that he had talked to his grandparents, unknowingly, about their sex life. Kind of weird, no doubt.

Next, Hayden made her way down the aisle. Inu Yasha stood beside Miroku, seeing as he was the best man, and Kagome was the maid of honor. He nudged the monk. "You ready, lecher? After Kagome, here comes your bride. She's the only woman after this. You know that right, you big pervert?"

Miroku smiled as he saw Hayden make her way down the aisle. Reggie was in front of it all recording it. Miroku regarded the hanyou. "She's the only woman I need, Inu Yasha."

The white-hared demon smiled back at the houshi. "Glad to hear it."

Hayden finally stopped and stood beside Hideko. She had agreed to be in the wedding, for some reason or the other. Her eyes were glued on Miroku, she couldn't take her eyes off of him in that tuxedo. He was absolutely mesmerizing.

Lastly, Kagome made her way down the aisle and stood at the alter, smiling over at Inu Yasha. How many times had they sat around the camp fire and joked about their favourite monk and demon slayer tying the knot? A lot, she recalled, and now it was finally happening. However, Kagome never imagined it would be like this…in her time…with a modern wedding. And with Miroku looking more dashing than usual.

The music changed to the bridal march, and everyone stood up and looked towards the door. Miroku had thought he would be nervous, scared, and hesitant. But he wasn't. He was ready; more ready than he had ever imagined. He looked around briefly to see if Mushin had actually shown up. He smiled widely when he saw the old monk sitting in the front row with a smile on his face, his cheeks flushed from drinking.

Ah, oh well, at least he was there.

The double doors opened wide, and Miroku looked down the aisle at his bride. Brock led her down the aisle, rubbing her hand reassuringly. Sakura smiled at her as she passed them by, and Mrs. Higurashi was snapping pictures left and right.

Ayame and Shiori fallowed behind Sango, dropping pale pink flowers on the floor behind her.

Sango finally made it to the alter and Kanye smiled at her, and then at Miroku and finally at Brock.

Miroku was mesmerized. He could hardly believe the woman standing in front of him, with her hair fixed up so nicely, with a little more make up on then usual, and with a beautiful dress on, was the same woman he had seen rip through demons with her sword or Hiraikotsu. But it was her, definitely.

Amber smiled excitedly, she had noticed Kirby's frequent, short, and quick glances over her way the whole time. It didn't make her quite uncomfortable, but Nelly had noticed. She and Nelly hadn't really had a fight about it, they hadn't had a chance too. When she told him, they had to leave immediately to go rescue their friends, any longer and Miroku might not have made it, and Sango might have woken up with a dead monk on her hands and a broken heart.

Brock placed her hand in Miroku's and smiled at him. He remembered his wedding day with Sakura. It was the happiest day of his life and he knew that's just how Miroku felt at this very moment.

Kanye looked at Brock. "Do you give this woman, Sango Noriko, to this man Miroku Keseki?" He asked.

Brock nodded. "I do." He said, and patted her hand lightly and took a seat beside his wife, wrapping his arm around her lovingly.

Grandpa Higurashi stood just outside the doors with Souta. The young boy looked up at his grandpa. "Can I walk down there now?"

Grandpa nodded, and allowed the young boy to proceed with the wedding rings nestled in the centre of the red velvet pillow. He was quite nervous because Ayame was staring at him. She was such an annoying girl, but if he was honest with himself he did have a bit of a crush on her. And Miroku's sister wasn't half-bad either, he noticed. It might have been a bad thing that he looked up to lecherous monk and the hanyou a little too much. Oh well…

He stopped and allowed Sango and Miroku to take each other's rings off the pillow, then he rushed off to plop down excitedly beside his mother.

Kanye smiled and proceeded with the wedding vows. Kagome held Sango's bouquet in her hands, she could hardly hold in her excitement. She was possibly even more excited then Sango was.

Kirby looked at Inu Yasha as he saw the excitement etched on her face. "What's she's so happy about?"

"That's anybody's guess." Inu Yasha said flatly with a small grin.

Miroku took her ring and slipped in on her finger. And Sango did the same. He held both her hands in each of his, and stared into her eyes.

Kanye west read the vows. "Do you Miroku Keseki, take Sango Noriko to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, until death do you part?"

Hachi sat beside Mushin, and blew his nose with a tissue. "Master Miroku's getting married."

The old fat monk scratched his over-sized belly and with a lazy growl he replied to the tanuki. "He's grown up to be a fine young man." He smiled. "He'll make a good husband."

Hachi nodded in agreement.

Miroku nodded, and with a glint in his eye he smiled. "I do with every beat of my heart."

Sango felt her heart skip a beat, and Kanye turned to her. "Do you Sango Noriko take Miroku Keseki to be you lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, until death do you part?"

Sango nodded and without a doubt or second thought she replied. "I do."

Kanye smiled and closed his book. He looked at the couple. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said, trying his best to sound professional. "You may kiss your bride."

Miroku didn't hesitate. He leaned in, gathered her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers, giving her a long passionate kiss.

Inu Yasha laughed teasingly. "Lecher…"

Sango was a bit surprised but also very pleased. Just when everyone thought they wouldn't stop, Miroku backed away from her, linked their arms together and proceeded to walk down the aisle.

Kagome glanced over at Inu Yasha as she linked arms with him. "Doesn't this make you want to get married?"

The hanyou looked down at his girlfriend. "Don't go getting any ideas, Kagome." He said turning away blushing.

Kagome sighed. "I just thought…if Miroku and Sango can do it, we can too…"

Inu Yasha scoffed. "Feh…whatever." He said, annoyed as Mrs. Higurashi snapped pictures of him and Kagome as they made their way down the aisle. Those camera things were utterly annoying.

Next, Hayden walked down the aisle with Kirby. She was amazed at how much he reminded her of Miroku.

He glanced down at her. "Sorry you got stuck with me instead of Reggie." He laughed.

Hayden blushed. "Oh…" She shook her head. "I much prefer this…" She smiled up at him.

Amber joined up with Nelly and he walked her down the aisle. She watched closely in front of her as Hayden and Kirby made their way up the aisle. (She better keep her hands off Kirby…wait, what am I saying? I have Nelly…)

She noticed Nelly was looking at her as they walked down the aisle. He hoped that one day, against all odds, that they would be the bride and groom, taking those same vows and walking down the aisle as husband and wife. But it definitely wouldn't be anytime soon.

Nelly felt really awful about their relationship. Even Miroku, as perverted, lecherous and unfaithful as _he_ was, he still got married. And Nelly had no doubt that he would be faithful to Sango, because he knew how he felt about her…but Amber just couldn't seem to keep her hands out of the cookie jar long enough to win Nelly's trust,

Hideko and Kris made their way down the aisle next. She looked up at him. "This is such a beautiful wedding…"

Kris glanced down at her. "One day, we'll have one this beautiful." He said, squeezing her hand tightly. "You look beautiful today…"

Inu Yasha watched his sister and her former teacher make their way down the aisle. He narrowed his eyes. "He better touch my sister…"

Kagome elbowed him in the side. "Oh c'mon you're not really that dense are you?"

He looked at her, puzzled. "Huh?"

"They've already…you know…" Kagome said, winking.

Inu Yasha's eyes grew wide. "He…they…Kagome!"

Kagome laughed. "Oh calm down Inu Yasha. Hideko's 18, she can handle herself!"

Inu Yasha flattened his ears and folded his arms. "I suppose you're right…"

Nelly was not too happy that he had to take pictures beside Kirby. He thought him as being conceited, even more than Miroku, which he didn't think was possible. He didn't like the guy but he didn't voice his opinions because, after all, he was his best friend's grandson (well kind of), and Miroku seemed to like him a lot. So he was quiet.

Tom Delonge, the photographer, (A/N: I know random person to be a photographer lol) soon told them they were all finished.

Miroku was amazed at the camera things. Sure he had heard about them before, and had even take a few pictures of himself, because he just loved to look at himself, but he was still fascinated by them.

Ayame tugged on Sakura's dress and looked up at her. "Mom, can I ride with Shiori and Miroku and Sango to the reception."

Sakura smiled and looked at Brock, who just gave her a careless shrug. She looked back at her daughter. "As long as it's OK with Sango and Miroku, it's OK with me."

Ayame smiled and ran from her mother. She immediately started to giggle and laugh about Souta, which he found annoying.

Souta sat in the car with Inu Yasha and Kagome. "Why are girls so annoying?"

Inu Yasha laughed and looked over at Kagome. "You only find them annoying if you like them…" He said, averting his golden eyes to his girlfriend.

Kagome whipped her head around to glance at him. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothin'…" Inu Yasha snapped.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why are you being so mean to me today?"

"Can it." Inu Yasha told her.

Nelly reluctantly opened the car door for Amber. He wasn't too happy with her, but he couldn't deny that her still loved her. It was a long and awkward ride to the reception, most of the time they stayed silent up until they came closer and he had to ask Amber for specific directions.

The reception hall was delightfully decorated. Amber stared in awe at the picturesque scenery. Kagome and Hideko had really outdone themselves by putting this wedding together.

Kirby had rode in with Sango and Miroku. He was a bit cramped in the backseat with the two girls, who were giggling and pointing at him.

Amber was quite surprised to see him walk in. His gaze was on her as he walked by. She shuddered. His eyes were so sensual and appealing. Why was she torturing herself? She wanted him so badly, but she loved Nelly.

She took her place at the bride and groom table beside Sango and Hideko. Nelly sat beside Inu Yasha who was sitting next to Miroku.

Clifford Harris was catering the food. (A/N: Yes T.I. is a caterer…in my mind lol)

Sango was surprised to see that Jayceon Taylor had even shown up, to the reception not the ceremony. He didn't want to torture himself. He smiled at her and sat at a table not too far away, Miroku eyed him cautiously. Who the hell invited him? Oh well…

Kris had also agreed to be the DJ and Miroku was happy about that because he was doing it for free. He had to think Hideko for that one.

Miroku sat happily at the table enjoying his wedding cake. He pointed at the half eaten cake with his fork and looked at Inu Yasha. "This is better than sex…"

Sango elbowed him. Miroku looked at her. "What was that for?"

She grinned at him. "Don't act like you don't know…"

Inu Yasha picked up his plate and slid the cake off into his mouth, chewing and then swallowing. "I don't think it's _that_ great." He smiled.

All too soon, Amber's least favourite part of the reception was coming. The dance. Well it wasn't dancing that she hated, it was more of a decision she had to make. Who was she going to dance with?

Nelly?

Or Kirby?

She didn't know.

She watched Kirby from across the room. He hadn't looked at her the entire time. What was wrong with him? He seemed to be looking elsewhere. She fallowed his gaze and discovered that he was looking at Hayden!

Amber stared back in disbelief. He had kissed her, almost made her have sex with him in his office, she confessed to Nelly and now he was looking at Hayden? He _really_ was Miroku!

She watched him make his way over to her, as her heart broke. Amber felt the tears coming, and she dashed out of the dance hall and into the bathroom.

Nelly watched and ran out after her, ducking into the women's bathroom that was luckily only occupied by Amber. "Amber…" His voice echoed in the empty bathroom.

Amber reached out her hand and knocked on the door to show him that she was in that stall. "In here…" She said timidly, unlocking the stall but not bothering to open it.

Nelly pulled it open and looked inside to see Amber sitting on the toilet. He silently regarded her as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "Nelly I'm sorry…"

"It's alright…" He replied. OK, So it wasn't alright for her to kiss another guy, but he loved her, unconditionally. He realized something when Sango and Miroku had walked down the aisle earlier, that he wanted to do the same with the woman right there in his arms, hugging him tightly and begging for his affection.

Suddenly, there was no doubt in his mind that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

She peered up at him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." He kissed her hand. "I may never be friends with Kirby, but I want to start over with you." He smiled as he heard the music in the other room. "Would you like to dance?"

Amber felt a tear escape from her eye and stream down her cheek. "I'd love to." She said. The two of them headed out of the bathroom and back to the dance hall.

When the first dance ended Inu Yasha stopped and looked at Kagome. She looked up at him confused. "Inu Yasha?"

"Kagome…"

Miroku and Sango turned around, along with everyone else. Kris silenced the music. Inu Yasha pulled a little block box out of his pocket. Kagome gasped. "Inu Yasha…what are you doi--"

"Kagome, just shut up and listen," He interrupted her. "This is hard enough as it is so just let me get through it. I really love you, and I'm going to stop being such a bitch about it and stop with all this immature shit, 'cause I'm fucking sick of it."

Kagome smiled when he opened up the small black box to reveal a beautiful ring inside. "Inu Yasha…"

"Will you marry me, Kagome?"

Kagome squealed. "Yes Inu Yasha, I will." She smiled. "I love you."

Inu Yasha stood and kissed her. "I love you too Kagome."

Miroku watched the two and smiled over at his wife. "Inu Yasha's probably the only person on the face of this earth that can say 'Shut up', 'Bitch', 'Shit', and 'Fuck', in a wedding proposal and still come off somewhat successful."

Sango giggled. "I can't believe he actually asked her…"

Miroku leaned down to kiss her. "So, do you still want to move into our own house?"

Sango considered his question and glanced over at Nelly and Amber who were dancing to the slow song that Kris has started to play. "No. I love staying in the mansion."

Miroku grinned. "Me too." He placed his hands on her waist.

Kagome laid her head on Inu Yasha's shoulder with a very happy smile plastered on her face. She felt so relaxed and comfortable, which was a rare moment in life with the hanyou.

Sango looked up at Miroku. "I'm sorry about everything that happened. I just wanted the wedding to be perfect."

Miroku tilted his head and have her a small laugh. "I'm glad everything isn't perfect. I know you're not perfect, though you try so hard for me. But I'm really glad you're not because wouldn't you think that would be a bit boring?"

Sango giggled. "I suppose it would be." She leaned in and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I'm ready to start my life with you…imperfections and all." She looked up and tapped his nose playfully.

"Good," Miroku said smiling. "I've waited long enough."

Amber reached up and kissed Nelly passionately. "You're the only one for me."

No one seemed to notice that, from the corner of the room, a Reggie-less Hayden stood, eyeing Kirby Morrow in a new light.

-FIN

A/N: Ahhh ^_^ OK, I finished it! I laughed, I cried, I danced…OK, so I didn't dance! But I did cry! Poor Miroku!!! :'( So how did you like it? I know it was depressing lol. And Kirby Morrow is so sexy. I am so obsessed!


End file.
